In the Memories of the Smoke
by UnwrittenPages
Summary: AU: During World War II, Klaus is an empty pilot and Caroline is a nurse lost in a search for her brother. Their lives intertwine and unexpectedly changing their whole worlds.
1. Chapter 1

****Summary: Caroline is searching for her lost brother and Klaus is a World War II pilot who has lost all hope. Their lives intertwine and they are drawn into a world that changes their lives.

AN: This is an AU story about Klaus and Caroline set during the World War II. The inspiration for this story came from Captain Corelli's Mandolin, only the bit where I used War as a back drop to their tragic story, but it is a definite recommended read. As usual _I do not own anything - I do not own the characters or the show_. Hope you enjoy the first chapter :).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Caroline felt the razor sharp wind blowing against her face as she was stepping out of the truck. She glanced up at the grey skies of London and witnessed nothing but the monstrosity of war unraveling through the silent screams of the fallen soldiers. The planes danced around each other through the thick smoke that derived from the aftermaths of the explosions. She released a heavy sigh feeling her chest tightened, trying so hard to remember the days before the war.

"Caroline, let's go." Elena said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder to bring her back to the damned reality. Caroline looks to her right and saw Elena's soft, caring face smiling at her – how warmth managed to reach her is beyond Caroline.

Waiting in front of the ward was a middle aged woman wearing a nurse's outfit with a stoic face, gazing down at them through her rectangular glasses. "My name is Harriet and I am the head nurse here. I will show you a quick tour." She says in a thick British accent.

They went through the whole hospital ward while Harriet explained to them all the procedures and the purpose of every room, but Caroline's mind drifted away, being preoccupied with another predicament, "Where are the file rooms?" Caroline asked abruptly and Harriet looked at her skeptically.

"That's not a room for a nurse should be dearest. Why would you want to know?" Harriet replied.

"Just curious." Caroline simple said shrugging casually and Harriet sighed taking her glasses off.

"It's down at the basement. I wouldn't suggest you going down there poking your nose in affairs that do not involve you. Do I make myself clear?" Harriet said sternly, glaring at Caroline sending cold waves down her spine.

"Yes Ma'am." Caroline responded quickly.

"That's just scary." Bonnie commented in a whisper.

The sound of the propellers from the plane surrounded them and looking out of the window they saw the planes landing. Even though the girls could not see the boys, the planes embodied their distress – broken down, plagued by the dirt of the war and falling.

"Looks like the boys are finally down." Harriet said with an exasperated sigh, "Time to get to work ladies." She shouted.

They all stepped out of the planes with paralleling expressions of despair dragging their faces down. They barely exchanged looks between each other, not wanting to meet the eye of their brother in arms who had recently lost fellow soldiers. Klaus glanced behind his shoulder seeing the men exasperated from yet another failure. He counted the number of planes like he does every time they land, bringing the only normalcy to his distraught life.

"How many this time?" Elijah asked, scared to discover the answer. Klaus looked down, creating a shadow over his eyes.

"Three." Klaus muttered and Elijah groaned in response.

"That's already ten in the past week. We are losing more than we are getting." Elijah said angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell happened to the Yanks? Were they not to join us today?" Finn complained.

"I couldn't care less, I need Harriet to stitch me up again." Kol sneered.

Klaus waited impatiently on the bed, waiting for the arrival of a nurse to treat him. His head dived down into his hands emitted out a heavy sigh, "Well that was quite a sigh there flyboy." He heard someone say. He glanced up and saw a scene that stole his breath away. Her pink lips played a smirk, her blonde curls cascaded gracefully down her shoulder and those baby blues glimmering at him.

"Let's see what we got here." She said check his head, grazing her delicate fingers over his forehead.

"I don't understand." Klaus stated and Caroline looked at him weirdly, "What a pretty girl like you doing in a hellish place like this?" He said and she rolled her eyes at his statement, click her tongue in annoyance.

"Minding her own business, hoping that others would do." She said glaring at him, "You're fine." She ended brushing her hands off her apron.

"Thank you. My name's Klaus by the way." Klaus said charmingly kissing the back of her hand, sending an unfamiliar surge of warmth through her.

"Well uh Klaus you are welcome but I have to go." Caroline stuttered retracting her hand away.

* * *

"Those nurses." Kol said emitting out a low whistle, "Would definitely like to land on them." Kol said suggestively while nudging Finn.

"You're atrocious." Finn commented.

"To be fair, the man has a fair point." Klaus said with a smirk.

"I got her name you know. The blonde you were drooling over," Klaus hurled a piece of bread at him, "Her name is Caroline." Kol said.

"And she's off limits." Someone said from behind. The men averted their attentions towards where voice came from. There stood a young man with olive skin, two pale, dark haired men and an older man. The young man had a scowl boring on Kol's skin.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure." Kol sneered bitterly.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, these two are Damon and Stefan Salvatore and this young man is Tyler Lockwood." The older one said, stepping forward pushing Tyler back a little.

"You're the Americans?" Finn asked rudely.

"Yes." Stefan answered.

"God damn time you lot showed up!" Finn ranted loudly.

"Finn, calm down." Elijah said being the moral he has always been.

"Finn isn't wrong Elijah, these men are late and we've already lost ten of ours and they recruit twins with funny hair, an old man and a _boy_." Klaus interjected.

Stefan opened his mouth to retaliate back but is stopped by a deep bellow, "That is enough." Immediately, all the men stand up and salute the older man wearing stoic faces while he walked past them.

"Why on earth are you lot arguing? We are at war, against the _Germans_ not each other!" He said loudly causing them to jump up a bit by his abrupt volume increase, "Now hustle up and start acting like teammates instead of whining like little bitches. Do I make myself clear?" He asked sternly.

"Yes sir." They all yelled with their backs straight and their chests jutting out.

"Good. Now, Michelson, I need you to file these. God bless these families." The captain said the last bit a low whisper, silently praying for the fallen ones.

"Yes sir." Klaus said taking the folders. In mere minimal pages, they managed to condense the lives of the dead soldiers in print and it did not bring any form of sincerity to Klaus.

"Where are you?" Caroline muttered to herself while she delved through the endless boxes filled with files, "You have to be here somewhere." She said softly, that's when a thought had hit her – she's finally succumbed into madness to the extent to speaking to herself. She scoffed at her own thought but nonetheless continued to search through the boxes on an unstable chair.

Unbeknownst to a muttering Caroline, Klaus stood behind her, watching a girl proceed with an action that was forbidden for nurses to do. He smirked at little at her rebellion but more at her ignorance to his presence even when he leaned against the shelves. She only continued on rambling on incoherent words to herself.

"Yes!" She exclaimed softly to herself.

He coughed a little to bring attention to his presence, he expected the yelp emitting out of her mouth, however, he did not expect her to jump back causing her to tumble off her chair. Instinctively, he dropped the files and rushed over to her, enveloping his arms around her.

She fell perfectly into his arms.

Caroline glanced up and he was submerged in the ocean that filled her eyes. She thought, if the room was any quieter, he would manage to hear her erratic beating heart but she thanked the Heavens he couldn't…

_What am I doing_?

The stare of memorization faded away abruptly from her face, replaced by a face of annoyance. She slapped his arm bringing him back from the clouds, "Put me down!" Caroline ordered.

He blinked at her several times, confused by the sudden change of emotions but nonetheless placed her down wearing a confused expression, "Why you are welcome for catching you." Klaus retorted and Caroline played a scowl on her face while fixing her dress.

"I wouldn't need catching if you did not sneak up on me." Caroline sneered and Klaus scoffed at brashness.

"You're rather unappreciative." Klaus commented crossing his arms and leaning back onto the shelves.

"Well, I do not know a girl who appreciates being snuck up on. Let me clarify, last time a boy did that, he went home with a black eye." Caroline said paralleling his stance.

"That's where you are mistaken lady, I'm no boy." Klaus stated cockily with a smug smirk appearing on his face.

"If you say so then." Caroline said, ignoring the man in front of her and instead averting her attentions searching for that specific folder.

"What are you doing here? This place is off limits for nurses." Klaus said.

"That's not any of your concerns." She replied still occupied by her search.

"Looking for this?" He asked pulling out a folder and her eyes widened. She reached over for it but he pulled it back and she huffed at him.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked blatantly.

"What you willing to offer love?" Klaus asked suggestively with a mischievous glint in his sea-green eyes.

"Well…" Caroline whispered, leaning over to Klaus, their bodies only a breath away from each other, they can feel the heat radiating off. She circled her fingers around his firm chest and glanced seductively at him, so close to his lips that if she even flinched, they would be kissing right now. He felt her hands run down his arms playfully and a Cheshire grin splitting her delicate face, "Too easy." She whispered much to his puzzlement. In a quick movement, she swiped her hands under his and took the folder.

"Thank you darling, I'll be needing this." Caroline said before leaving the room leaving a standing baffled Klaus, breathlessly.

"Well played sweetheart." Klaus said before she left the room.

"Life is but a game dearest and I like to win." She said winking at him.

She ran out of the room and turned around the corner, locking herself inside the janitor's closet. She took in a few breaths before opening up the folder. Caroline scanned the folders, processing the information that caused her heart to constrict. "Undetermined." She breathed out exasperatedly. She dropped to the ground crushing the paper beneath her fist. Out of rage, she kicked the facilities in this small room and yelled out a little. Traitorous tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Where are you Matt?" She said worryingly while burying her head into her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Here's chapter two of my new story. Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you all who have alerted or favorited and reviewed this story, it is much appreciated. Well, enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Care, sweetheart maybe it's time you should give up." Bonnie said cautiously but nonetheless with the upmost sincerity as she walked up behind her empty friend who was stirring a cup of tea vacantly.

"I'm never giving up Bonnie." Caroline simply responded.

"Caroline, it has been over two months. You are killing yourself." Elena said worryingly. Her voice intoxicated with a plead, asking Caroline to stop destroying herself, but she remained indifferent still stirring with a blank expression.

"He wouldn't give up, neither would I. I just know it, I can feel it…he's not dead." Caroline shot her head up staring at her two worrying friends with intense determination and strength clouding her blue eyes that told them she was no backing down. Bonnie and Elena shared the same look before releasing a sigh of defeat.

"If you believe that then that is fine." Bonnie said.

"But please, take care of yourself too." Elena added, placing her petite hand over Caroline's.

"I will." Caroline responded assuring them but they could not be fooled, despite her strength, it soon would be the death of her, "Anyways, I have to go. Tyler said he has some information for me." She added.

Caroline waited against the cold brick wall for Tyler to show up. She kept impatiently glancing at her watch every second as if hoping that when she looked up he would be right in front of her. She hit her head back and let out a groan.

"You are always so impatient." Tyler commented.

"Finally! Well?" Caroline asked.

"Hello to you too Caroline." Tyler remarked sarcastically and she waved her hands casually at him.

"Leave the generic greetings last. Care to tell me what you know before we both freeze our asses off?" She replied with her usual sass.

"Well I heard that during the crash, Sergeant Trevor Greg was in charge." Tyler said in a monotone voice.

"Is he alive?" She asked.

"Very much and in London. Where, I do not know. It's above my pay grade."

"So if I find him then maybe he could tell me about Matt's whereabouts!" Caroline said optimistically and Tyler almost pitied her at that very moment.

"Caroline maybe we should face the facts." Tyler said sadly and she knew what he is trying to tell her, she has heard it multiple times from people constantly belittling her efforts.

"I _know_ it's not true." She stated firmly.

"How though? Come on Care, he's been missing for ever two months. Do you really think—"

"Don't say it Tyler." She interrupted him, poking his chest harshly.

"Care, he is—"

"No!"

"Jesus Caroline why won't you just admit it? It's crystal clear he is—"

"Don't Tyler!" She warned him pushing him back but he has an iron vise on her wrists now and shook her in order to grab her attention.

"He's dead Caroline!" He shouted and she stared at him in disbelief with tears welling up in the corner of her eyes and immediately, he regretted his words. He loosened his grip on her wrist and intertwined his hands with hers.

"Care, I don't mean to hurt you but do you honestly believe he is still alive?" Tyler asked but a shadow is casted over her eyes and she remained silent.

"Caroline…"

"You should leave." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Look I'm sorry."

"Just go!" She shouted pushing him back and he backed away from her. Caroline placed a grip on her chest trying to calm her racing her heart.

"You know, he was important to me too. He was my _best friend_." Tyler interjected before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away with his head down. Caroline covered her mouth to muffle out the sounds of her cries. She refused to believe his words, she refused to let them affect her – like they are right now – and she refused to lose hope. But some days…just some days…she thinks that she may be holding onto false hope.

* * *

"Come on Ladies! You are not going to win the war lounging around like princesses! Move your arses and get up in the skies now!" The captain shouted causing the boys to scatter around like coordinated headless chickens.

When the men are up in the skies, Caroline took the chance to go through the file cabinets considering no one is ever around during the battles, they tend to crowd around the church, praying for their safe landings. She searched through the files, looking for Trevor Greg's file in the boxes and boxes of files.

It took a while, but ultimately, she found the file much to her pleasure. She read through it in the mess of papers she left on the floor, "Honorably discharged, currently residing in London…" She read out loud. She wrote down the address on her notebook before cleaning her mess and rushing out of the room, with only one thing in her mind.

Klaus couldn't sleep.

The images of his comrades dying in his arms, the bloodshed and those silent screams he heard every time he was up in the skies, plagued his mind and followed him to his sleep. He laid there on, looking up and staring at practically nothing and he wondered if this was all for him – _death_. Restless, Klaus pulled the sheets off him and decided to go for a walk in hope to clear his mind from all the catastrophes that haunted his thoughts.

The cold London breeze prickled his rugged cheeks as he walked through the thick snow. He tried to remember a time, when he did not feel so lost, a time when his mind only worried about income, where laughter and silly antics surrounded him…a time that seemed a life time ago. So far away that he doesn't even remember anymore.

Lost in his own thoughts, he did not realize that he had bumped into a cloaked girl, but he saw them, those blonde ringlets bouncing when they collided. He heard her muffled sound and she avoided staring at him directly.

"I do apologize," She waved her hands gesturing to him that it did not matter but when she tried to move past him, he grabbed her arm, "Caroline." He added pulling the cloak off and she groaned from defeat.

"How'd you know?" Caroline asked.

"Who else would be wondering around at this time of night? You're the only one who tends to be in places she should not be." Klaus explained and Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay now that you have caught me, care to let go of me?" Caroline said pulling her arm out of his grip.

"What are you doing now?" He asked staring at her curiously.

"None of your business." She stated attempting to walk off but was stopped by an arm jutting out in front of her, "Klaus." She said in a warning tone.

"Love, it way past your bedtime, do you know how dangerous the streets of London is?"

"I can take care of myself." Caroline said, removing his arm out of the way.

"I'll accompany you." Klaus said.

"No."

"Great, so where are we going?" Klaus said clasping his hands together ignoring her refusal.

"You're annoying you know that?" Caroline asked with her hands on her hip and a patronizing look played her face. Klaus stared her up and down and chuckled at how upfront such a girl of her appearance could be.

"More or less. So where are we going?" Klaus repeated himself and Caroline shot her head back releasing an infuriated groan.

"You're not going to go away are you?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath on it." Klaus replied with a playful smirk.

"Fine. Just follow me and stay quiet." She ordered grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him.

The duo arrived in a dingy small house with barricaded windows and thick smoke emitting out of the chimney. The grim grey building camouflaged perfectly to the back drop of London city during war – broken down, bland and grey. Klaus' confusion rose to unexpected levels as he watched the girl grinning like a child looking at this rummage they call a house.

"Are you sure you have the right address?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. Now you can wait out here." Caroline moved forward but is held back by Klaus pulling her back.

"You are not going alone into a house this dodgy." Klaus said, "I'm coming in with you."

"If you insist. But no talking." Caroline ordered, staring at him sternly and shoving her index finger onto his firm chest.

Before Caroline could even place a knuckle on the wooden door, it swung open exposing a savage holding up a rifle at them. The two jump back and Klaus instinctively pushed Caroline behind him and placed a hand up presenting to the man that he is unarmed.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely, staring at them intently. Klaus moved quick and managed to turn the tables with the rifle in his hand. He emptied out the barrel and dropped the rifle on the ground.

"Seriously? You'd point a gun at a lady?" Klaus asked incredulously.

The beast of a man, enraged by Klaus' actions, grabbed him by the collar and slammed Klaus hard on the wall. Klaus growled lowly before attacking the savaged man with dropping him to the ground, placing his foot on the man's chest to keep him down, looking down on him with an inhumane darkness that dominated his face.

"Stop it!" Caroline shouted out pushing Klaus off and helping the man up, "Are you Trevor Greg?" Caroline asked.

"Who wants to know?" He asked.

"This is useless." Klaus remarked, "Answer the damn girl." He ordered coldly.

"Yes, I am Trevor Grey." Caroline's body relaxed.

"May we come in?" Caroline asked.

"You're mutt stays outside though." Trevor said point at Klaus with a glare.

"Like hell that would happen moron." Klaus said shoving past Trevor and Caroline, "I'm not leaving her alone with you when you look like you could eat her."

"You'll have to pardon his _rude_," Caroline glared at Klaus, "Manners. Sure he was raised by wolves or something." She commented.

"Sure he's not a Nazi?" Trevor said bitterly and Klaus sent him a death glare that would send any man trembling to his knees but before he could possibly retaliate, Caroling cut in.

"He's not but there is a reason to this visit." Caroline said, "It's about my brother Matt Forbes."

"Never heard the name." Trevor said plopping himself down onto the couch, pouring a glass of scotch for himself.

"You were in the same unit three months ago. You were in charged." Caroline said.

"And? I've been moving place to place for the past year and there are a lot of Matts."

"What happened in Paris?" Caroline asked and Trevor's face turned pale.

"Things that is not appropriate to be heard by a lady's ear." Trevor said glancing vacantly at the glass

"Tell me dammit!" Caroline slammed her hand down on the table and Trevor looked up at her with an incredulous look.

"We fell into a trap while finding aid in a small town. We were surrounded…" Trevor's hands started trembling and Klaus recognized the state he was in so very well, he's seen it countless of times, some from other people and other times whenever he looked in the mirror.

"Did Matt die?" Caroline asked in a shaky voice.

"They all died little girl." Trevor said grimly and his hold on the glass tightened so much they thought it would shatter in his hands. Caroline swore that her heart dropped at that moment.

"Then how did you survive?"

"Someone pulled me out with a French girl."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Caroline shouted angrily.

"That's quite enough. We are going back now." Klaus said fully empathizing with the traumatized man in front of Caroline and grabbed her arms.

"No! I did not come all the way here for this!" Caroline yelled.

"It is not a suggestion Caroline. We. Are. Leaving." Klaus said sternly, pulling her out of the house despite her retaliations, he was stronger than her. When they stopped and she shoved him off of her and pushed him aside.

"What is wrong with you?" Caroline shouted.

"You are a foolish girl! Can you not tell that man is under trauma? You're so engulfed with your own problems that you do not realize others have problems of their own!" Klaus yelled back resulting in her silence because she knew he spoke the truth, "I don't understand where this need to find your brother derives from." This was the limit for her, she was tired of people patronizing her for searching for her brother, telling her that she is a foolish little girl believing that he was still alive. Caroline pushed him away from her.

"Why would you? What do you know about loss?" Caroline retorted and Klaus looked at her in disbelief. Did this girl managed to forget that they were in war?

"Love, I see loss every day. Up in the skies." Klaus said pointing up.

"But which of them are your brothers? Which of them tells you stories to sleep every night? Which of them did you spend your entire childhood loving? Which of them told you that…he loves you unconditionally…every day…when no one else did?" Caroline stuttered through her cracking voice.

"May be none so but you do not know loss yet. You still live in that cloud of yours believing your brother is alive." Klaus said.

"Because he is!" Caroline stated loudly, stomping her foot on the ground for emphasis and suddenly, all that maturity she once held fell in seconds. In front of him was a day dreaming child on the brink of tears, staring down at the ground with her fists clenched so tight it turned her knuckles white.

"Wake up Caroline. Life is but a game and you are starting to lose." Klaus said in a demeaning tone.

"I'm not giving up." She whispered and despite the softness of her voice, there was a heavy, strong tone behind it. Klaus stared at her for a moment and her surprisingly dry eyes looked at him with such intense determination that he is taken back. But he ignored her statement telling himself that she is just a little girl who's endlessly dreaming. He huffed at her before turning on his heels and walked back to the base with or without her following him.

Caroline looked up and saw him walking off, she however, ran the opposite direction and he could hear her footsteps scurrying away. She slammed her fist on the door repetitively, shouting for Trevor to open the door. Trevor angrily opened the door and started to yell at her for being an inconsiderate, insolent little girl.

"Tell me everything you know." Caroline said coldly and he stared at her for a few moments, examining her as if he could obtain the reasoning behind her determination from staring at her intently. Soon, he gave in and released a sigh and opened the door for you.

"Come in." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Klaus pulled his jacket on casually and then abruptly, Tyler came from behind, turning Klaus around in order to grab his collar to slam Klaus into the wall, _hard_. Tyler's face was filled with rage and his grip on Klaus' collar turned his knuckle pale.

"Where is she?" Tyler shouted and the others could almost feel his shouting vibrate through their bodies.

"Who?" Klaus asked, dazed by Tyler's abrupt violence.

"Don't play games with me Brit! Caroline, where is she?" Tyler said angrily.

"How shall I know?"

"You were with her last night! I saw her leave base with you. You came back alone and she's not back. So where is she?" A sudden tinge of worry waved through Klaus – a _small_ amount. He debated with himself whether or not to tell them about Trevor, but he decided, there are much more fun games he could play on Tyler's mind. That mischievous smirk was very recognizable for Elijah and he inwardly cursed at the disaster that will soon fall upon them.

"Why Tyler? Worried she ran off with another man? Someone possibly better than a mere small town_ boy_." Klaus taunted and he heard several groans surrounding them. It was a usual indicator that he had passed the line and if the groans were not enough, the anger flaring out of Tyler's eyes would be.

Tyler raised his hand, urging to punch that smirk into Klaus' thick skill. But even before he could blink, Klaus grabbed Tyler's hand and turned him around, locking his arm behind his back. Klaus shoved Tyler's head down keeping him immobile and still before leaning down next to his ears.

"Do not _think _for a second you could defeat me _boy_." Klaus' voice dropped into an eerie whisper that sent shivers down Tyler's spine.

"What's going on?" They all averted their attention at the speaker and she stood there looking in puzzlement. She had dark circles under her eyes, her perfect curls in a mess and her eyes turned blood shot red, all indicating that she stayed up all night.

"You're boy servant here tried to punch me." Klaus said pushing Tyler forward, letting him go from his restraint.

"Why would you do that?" Caroline asked, looking at Tyler in disbelief.

"I saw you and him…last night…you were not there this morning…so I assume—"

"Exactly, you assumed Tyler. Seriously, I can take care of myself." Caroline interrupted the stuttering Tyler before walking off. Tyler, like the love sick puppy he was, followed her, desiring to obtain her forgiveness – or her for that matter. Klaus felt disgusted by how easily Tyler had succumbed to his affections towards Caroline albeit the girl is a rare beauty but it's nothing more than a physical attraction.

"What the story of them two then? Tragic unrequited love?" Klaus asked mocking Tyler's affections.

"They were once engaged," Stefan interjected, catching the attentions of the other fellow comrades, "But she broke it off two weeks before the wedding." He explained continuing his mundane activity of peeling an apple, "Ever since then, he never stopped loving her really. So yes a tragic unrequited love." Stefan said taking a bite out of the apple. The way he told the story, casually sat there on the stool eating his apple, made it sound mediocre and most of all expected.

"Why did she break it off? Another lover perhaps?" Elijah asked and Stefan shook his head.

"It was another man I'll assure you that. But not a lover, her brother." Stefan said.

"Is that not a bit nasty? I mean leaving a man for her brother?" Kol asked obviously the only one assuming the worst out of the situation.

"No dick. Her brother went off to war and for some reason she thought there was a whole world for her out there and Tyler could not offer it to her so she went out to find it hence why she is a nurse now. To stay close to her brother and her aspirations." Stefan explained.

"Don't tell me. The boy joined to be with her?" Klaus asked laughing a little at his own statement.

"Love makes the wisest man a fool." Stefan quoted, staring stoically at the apple in his hand because to him, he knew the phrase too well for his own good.

"That's ridiculous." Klaus commented.

"May be so. But at least he has a reason to fight. What do you got?" Stefan asked.

Klaus stared at him blankly for a moment before averting away. The question itself dug a hole right through him. Mainly, it's the fact that he himself could not answer the question because he really had no reason for him to fight this war, he had no one to look forward to seeing after the war, someone who he wrote passionate love letter and ultimately, it just proved to him how more alone he was.

"I think that's quite enough. We need to help repair our planes." Elijah interjected.

* * *

"_We were captured in a village in the south of France. They massacred the place. The boy took me away along with a French girl somewhere in a cellar that led out towards the banks."_

Caroline had maps of France sprawled out in front of her. With the little light provided for her, she continued her ruthless search through all the contour lines and rivers piercing through the land, hoping to find or even narrow the location of her brother.

"_It was a small river, close to the woods. It was excluded from the village._"

She's circled every wood there was in the South of France and any river that could be seen through the dim lighting. She's been at this endless search that deemed close to impossible with the scarce information she has received for hours – even missed duty. She tapped her pencil impatiently on the map, staring at every mark she had made for the past hours.

"_It was close to the mountains, it was very cold and it seemed like miles until we reached this empty plane somewhere in the woods._"

She saw an unmarked area between two of her uneven circles. She hovered her magnifying glass just above the area and saw a minuscule plot of land between the hordes of trees surrounding it. It was close to a small unnamed river and the mountains were just behind it. That paining headache that derived from her frustration seemed to have decreased when a little shining hope inside of her started to ignite.

"_It wasn't a farm, just an empty plane. The whole area was shaped oddly as if it was like a bean or something ridiculous like that. I remember walking around the premises of the plane and drew it all out."_

"Got you." Caroline mumbled to herself. However, despite the discovery she had found, her search was far from over. She had endless things to do and the night was dying. Her eye lids felt heavy, rebelling against her will to stay awake…slowly her mind started to drift away…everything was turning dark…

"_Caroline!" _

"_Jesus Care, talk about scaring you're brother like that!" Matt yelled at a silent Caroline._

"_What's wrong?" He asked. _

"_Mom told me you know. She told me that you're leaving." Caroline said with her back to him. _

"_Care…" _

"_Why didn't you tell me? Why are you even going? Do you know how dangerous it is? Why are you leaving me?" Caroline cried out staring at him with teary eyes. _

"_Oh no, no, no, sweet girl," Matt said pulling her into an embrace, stroking her hair to sooth her, "I'm not leaving you. I would never leave you." He assured her. _

"_Then why are you going?" She mumbled into his shirt. _

"_I can't just sit here while these men risk their lives in the war. I have to provide my services too. I'm healthy, young and qualified. I need to go. To keep people safe, to keep you safe little sister." Matt said wiping the tears off Caroline's cheeks. _

"_What am I supposed to do?" Caroline asked helplessly. _

"_Care Bear, you can do whatever you want and I would very much appreciate hearing what you did in letters. You know how much I love your writing." Matt said. _

"_Come back home safe okay?" Caroline pleaded. _

"_I pinky promise." Matt said putting his pinky up and she intertwined her pinky around his. _

"_Never breaking." Caroline said._

"_Never ending." Matt finished and Caroline silently nodded at him, "I love you Care." Matt said._

"_I love you too Matty..._

Klaus smirked at the scene in front of him – a mumbling Caroline in slumber on a desk filled with maps. Yet again, he found her in a place where she did not belong in. He knew if that if she was discovered she would be lectured, yelled and ultimately sacked. So, he walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly to wake her up. However, she was a heavier sleeper than he anticipated so he his shaking started to become more vigorous.

Caroline, awaken from her sleep, abruptly jolted up and instinctively threw her fist to her side, towards Klaus – whom she did not see standing over her. He groaned from the pain arising from his lower abdomen and almost doubled over. Caroline turned to her side and gasped before sheepishly apologizing at him. He put his hand up to stop her rambling and pulled himself up.

"You have a hell of a punch love." Klaus said.

"Yeah well I've told you before I don't like being snuck up on." Caroline said rubbing her face.

"What have you been doing here?" Klaus asked leaning over her and he could hear the soft hitch in her breath. The close proximity their faces were made Caroline uncomfortable and Klaus knew it – he enjoyed it.

"Nothing." She replied quickly, shoving all the maps into her bag and Klaus looked at her skeptically. She could feel his gaze boring into her.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Now why would you being circling maps of France?" Klaus asked closing the space between them but she took a step back to reopen the space.

"Do you ever mind your own business? Or even consider personal space." Caroline said pushing Klaus back and she almost just almost has the urge to not want let her hand go of his chest.

"Are you planning an off the book trip?" He asked.

"I should get going." Caroline said walking away but he grabbed onto her arm to stop her movements. She is starting to get fed up with him almost stopping her abruptly, "What now Klaus?" She added with venom dropping out of her voice.

"You shouldn't be doing such things that could land you in danger love." Klaus warned her.

"I've heard it all before Klaus. Don't go it's dangerous. War isn't a place for a woman. You're a foolish girl Caroline. I know the dangers. I know what I'm getting myself into. I know what is happening around me. But I will not give up on Matt. Not now. Not ever." Caroline stated and Klaus started to find her once charming persistence annoying.

"And what do you expect to do? Fly over to France and then go on some outrageous journey?" Klaus asked.

"I'm transferring to the French Unit tomorrow morning. I'll be working in the trenches." Caroline explained.

"You just love to throw yourself in front of danger don't you love?" But Caroline just shrugged as a response, "I'm still trying to figure out if you are brave or just stupid." Klaus commented.

"Maybe I'm a bit of both. Does it matter? At the end the brave and the stupid both die." Caroline muttered grimly.

"Well then this is goodbye." Klaus said.

"Best of lucks fly boy." Caroline said playfully messing his hair but the playful mood of hers died out soon as her hands ran down his rugged cheeks to caress them. He leaned into her touch, enjoying the uncharacteristic coldness from her delicate fingers. Unexpectedly, she took a step forward and crashed her lips onto his. It took him a while to register what happened, but the feel of her lush lips on his easily made him succumb into her. He cupped her face to deepen the kiss but prematurely, she decided to push him off and he groaned at her sudden resistance.

"I always wanted to know what it would feel like." Caroline confessed, grinning a little, "Stay safe fly boy." She said endearingly before leaving the room, each footstep increasing the distance stabbed both of their lost hearts.

* * *

"Bonjour, I'm mademoiselle Josephine and I am the head nurse here. I apologize but I cannot give you a tour right now there are many men in need of your assistance." The nurse said in a strong French accent.

The place overwhelmed her.

It was much more than she anticipated. Yes, things were hectic and gory back in London but France…France is on its own level comparing to London. The grotesque smell intoxicated the room making her stomach churn and the men crying out in agony stroke pain to her heart. The bloody bandages loosely tied around the men, the red tainted torn uniforms embodying their broken souls and the mere sight of the whole ward could send Caroline straight to tears.

"I understand it is overwhelming but we really do need your help." Josephine said and Caroline just merely nodded at her.

Caroline treated more patients in the past three hours than she has ever in her life. She dipped her trembling hands into the ice cold water in the basin, watching as the blood diffused out and plague the water. The images of those men dying on her hands were imprinted in her mind, never leaving her. She wiped her hands vigorously attempting to get the blood off of her – even though it was already gone.

"First day?" She heard someone say in a British accent from behind. Caroline turned around and sees a lady lighting a cigarette and Caroline nodded at her, "It's rough isn't it?"

"Quite. How long have you been here?" Caroline asked.

"I've been here for a month already."

"How'd you survive?"

"You soon learn to get used to it all sweetness." She said before huffing out a smoke, "I'm Vicky by the way. Short for Victoria." She added extending her hand.

"Caroline." Caroline replied taking Vicky's hand.

"You're young. How old are you?" Vicky asked examining Caroline.

"I'm 19." Vicky emitted a low whistle.

"Why would you ruin your life at such a young age?" She asked and Caroline sat there in front of her fumbling her thumbs, trying to figure the words out to answer her.

"Didn't have much a life to ruin to begin with." Caroline said smiling sadly and Vicky. Vicky saw it, the sadness taking reign over her eyes, the way her smile barely reached her eyes and her slumped stance. At that moment, even as a stranger, Vicky pitied Caroline.

"Oh poor girl." Vicky commented, "Fag?" She offered but Caroline refused and shook her head.

"I don't smoke."

"Not yet love."

_love_.

It could be her British accent, but when Vicky called her love, she was reminded of Klaus. Him and all of his bashfulness and crude attitude. The last memory she had of him was _that kiss_ and she smiled a little at the memory and chuckled at all the others. Vicky, sat opposite of her, saw the abrupt change of emotions that played on Caroline's face, how the saddened expression suddenly turned slightly happy.

"You have a lover?" Vicky asked randomly and Caroline's head shot up staring at her incredulously. The mere thought of a lover – Klaus for that matter – was unbelievable and far from the truth.

"No. God no." Caroline replied quickly before her muscles relaxed and she let out a small scoff, "Loving someone during a war would end in disaster." Caroline added.

"Cheers to that." Vicky said.

Every time he came down, he would reside into his tent and sit on his desk, tapping his pencil at a blank piece of paper. He would spend hours contemplating whether or not to write letters to Caroline. Ever since that kiss she decided to suddenly implant of him, the thoughts of her dominated his mind, concurring over the treacherous thoughts he once had that made him an insomniac. Now, it was her blond curls, her lush pink lips, the rosy hue on her cheeks and those mesmerizing blue eyes. But he soon realized that his thoughts were not only on her physique but also her explosive personality – her forward attitude, her snarky remarks and her annoying yet adorable persistence.

"You know you could start with Dear Caroline." Elijah interjected plunging Klaus back into reality and he looked at Elijah confusingly.

"I know you are thinking about sending letters to her." Elijah stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Please do enlighten me as to why you think that?" Klaus asked.

"How about these crumpled up letters that say Dear Caroline?" Elijah said presenting the letters to Klaus. He inwardly cursed at himself for being so absentminded that he forgot to actually throw the letters away properly. Klaus turned his back at Elijah and continued to look vacantly at the blank paper. Elijah hasn't remembered the last time he had seen Klaus this conflicted, he acted like a damn _school boy_.

"Did something happen between the two of you before she left?" Elijah asked sitting down next to Klaus.

"That would be none of your concern." Klaus replied.

"Do you remember in our first year of Sixth Form, we were the only ones who move to a different college? How you practically fell in love at first sight with Charlotte." Elijah said and Klaus glared at him with a cold demeanor.

"The moral of this story is?" Klaus asked.

"Wait for it dear friend." Elijah said plopping his feet up to get comfortable and Klaus knew a story awaited for him.

"Elijah I don't have time for stories—" Elijah put his hand up to cease Klaus' protest.

"She rejected you but you still insisted to pursue her despite it all. You were ever so foolish—"

"I honestly don't know where you are going with this." Klaus interrupted and Elijah gave him an annoyed look, implying that he did not appreciate being interrupted.

"But you were happy." Elijah ended, stopping Klaus' movements. Elijah studied Klaus' hollow figure as he continued to stare at the paper blankly and Elijah saw his jaws clenching.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to tell you is that you should write to her." Elijah said tapping the paper, "Start with Dear Caroline and end with Love Klaus or whatever. Just write to her." Klaus looked at Elijah skeptically.

"Why are you insisting on this?" Klaus asked.

"It would be nice to see your old self back, even just a little. This heartless bastard you're playing is being a real pain in the arse." Elijah explained making Klaus laugh. With that Elijah placed a comforting squeeze on Klaus' shoulder before leaving the tent.

Klaus contemplated Elijah's words, wondering if he should admit defeat and finally write a damn letter. Then he thought of the outcomes – will he become like Finn? Endlessly reading the countless of letters from Sage. Will he become so dependent on her letters that it would be the only source of light in his abyss like life? _Will she reply_? The moment the pencil touched the paper and imprinted the words in his mind, the doubts all faded away.

Like what Elijah said, it started with Dear Caroline and ended with Love Klaus.

* * *

AN: First off, inkpriness31, you are the most darling sweetheart ever you know that? Your review was just amazing thank you and all to the others who have reviewed, favorited and even alerted I thank you all! Anyways, here's the third chapter, It's a lengthy one so hope you enjoy it :). Take care.


	4. Chapter 4

****AN: Yeah i was on the roll last night :P hope you guys enjoyed it. And to anyone who knows World War II better than I do and that would basically mean anyone who's one book on it (I didn't take history in school) I apologize if my information is wrong, I did try hard to keep it real and I do think it is real...I hope. Anyways Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah blah I don't own Vampires and the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

To say that Caroline was surprised would be an understatement.

The moment she received the letter a rush of conflicted emotions surged through her. The moment she read the letter an unfamiliar warmth ignited inside of her. Her mind illustrated the scene, him standing (or sitting) there opposite of her, saying the words he had wrote in with his allusive voice. She found herself rereading the letter on numerous accounts. She didn't realize at that moment how much impact his words could do to her, how it could make her heart skip a beat, or make her chest tighten or even make her smile like a child during Christmas. She didn't realize it but she adored the affect it had, because for once in a long while, she felt safe and content.

"No lover huh? Bullocks." Vicky would comment with sarcasm drenching her voice.

One evening, she pulled out a blank piece of paper and laid Klaus' letter next to her carefully. The moment when the pencil collided with the paper, it seemed like she could not stop writing, she was exploding her thoughts onto this paper – so she threw it away and started all over. Just seconds before she could not stop herself and now she doesn't even know how to start. Caroline decided since she plunged herself on Klaus, she shouldn't be worried how to start the letter, so she started with…

"_Dearest Klaus,_"

And ended with, "_Sincerely yours, Caroline_."

"Sincerely yours? It's like an invitation to your knickers love." Vicky interjected leaning over Caroline's shoulder making her yelp. Caroline quickly folded the letter and kept away from Vicky's vision.

"You have no sense of privacy do you?" Caroline asked slipping the letter into the envelope before placing the address down.

"You're going to send it with an ending like that?" Vicky asked incredulously.

"I don't see why not?" Caroline said casually.

"So no feelings towards him…_at all_?" Vicky pressed and Caroline sighed considering she had heard this questions in so many different forms from Vicky countless of times.

"No Vicky. No feelings whatsoever. Sorry to disappoint you."

"It's a shame though." Vicky said crashing into the bed. Caroline watched her staring at the ceiling with a wandering expression.

"Vicky…do you have a lover?" Caroline asked and Vicky shot up staring at Caroline with the same expression she once had when Vicky asked her the same question.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just curious." Caroline said shrugging.

"His name is Trevor Greg." Vicky said and her face played a soft expression but Caroline turned around quickly and looked at Vicky incredulously.

"What?" Vicky asked.

"As in Sergeant Trevor Greg?"

"Yes…how do you Trevor?" Vicky asked in a panic tone.

"He was in the same division as my brother. I met him in London—"

"So he's alright then?"

"Yes he's fine. By any chance, did he used to send you letters?" Caroline asked praying silently that Vicky would say yes.

"Yes he did. He used to send me letters every week or so. Why?"

"Because I believe Trevor escaped with my brother and your letters can help me find him." Caroline explained.

"Sincerely yours, Caroline." Klaus mumbled to himself and his lips curved up into a small smile.

"Klaus! It's time to go! Come on!" Elijah shouted through the ear piercing sirens. Klaus hid the letter away before rushing out and jumping into his plane. Suddenly, Klaus for the first time did not feel so hollow and vindictive up in the skies. He still had the urge to murder every Nazi up there, but he didn't have the urge to create a massacre. He still fought with all his might but seemingly, his might had increased recently. He was more determined than ever to get down alive and a part of him believed it is due to Caroline's letter.

"Is it just me or were there less Nazi planes up in the sky today?" Stefan interjected while they all sat around the roaring camp fire. They all look at Stefan skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"I mean there were fewer numbers of them than usual." Stefan explained.

"Yes but there are fewer numbers of us too. They are also losing men while we are too." Elijah said.

"Sure they're losing men and so are we, but when we lose men, we recruit more. How come they haven't though?" Stefan inquired.

"What are you suggesting Stefan?" Finn asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it's not going to be good." Stefan replied.

"You're over thinking it mate, we should just be grateful for the meantime that we did not lose any men today." Kol said patting Stefan on the shoulder.

"Found you." Caroline said victoriously as she drew a thick red circle around a small patch of land in her marked map of France. It has been over a month and next to her stood a stack of letters from Klaus. They've repetitively sent each other letters, confiding in each other about their lives and their days. She found warmth and security in his letters while he found the missing light in hers. However, her mind is now occupied by the dilemma of how she was going to reach the land now.

"Seems like you found it." Vicky said yet once again managing to scare Caroline.

"One day you are going to give me a heart attack." Caroline said placing her hand on her heaving chest.

"That's close to 50 mile south and through woods too. It would be impossible to find." Vicky said.

"But I _have_ to get there." Caroline said.

"The things I do for you sweetheart." Vicky said and Caroline looked up at her with hopeful eyes, "There's a train. It carries supplies but you can jump on it. Make sure to _not_ be seen do you understand? It is crucial you are not discovered. It will take you to this town here." Vicky placed a finger in a small town resided just outside the woods.

"It a secluded town but it can take you close enough to the woods. Don't stop there just keep on moving alright?" Vicky said sternly and Caroline nodded like a school child being ordered by a teacher.

"How do you know so much?" Caroline asked.

"My mother was French, she lived there. It was her hometown. She'd take me there every summer so I practically grew up there." Vicky explained.

"Thank you so much." Caroline said jumping onto Vicky to pull her into an embrace. Vicky awkwardly patted Caroline's back but nonetheless enjoyed the gesture of appreciation.

"Go at dawn. I'll cover you." Vicky said.

"Thank you. I can't possible every repay you with this." Vicky shook her head vigorously.

"No, no sweetheart. You go find your brother and that's payment enough. Just be careful out there and carry this." Vicky glanced around before pulling out a pistol from under her pillow. Caroline looked at her incredulously and when Vicky placed it into Caroline's hand she couldn't help gasp. Vicky wrapped Caroline's fingers around the pistol, "Use it _only_ when necessary." Vicky said softly.

Caroline didn't sleep that night.

The moment, she saw even the slightest streak of light emerging from the hills she grabbed her suitcase and snuck out of the hospital ward. Everything was dead silent. In the silence, she ironically found despair because in the silence there are no screams, no explosions and no guns ultimately meaning there is just no life. That was when she realized, _she hated the silence_.

Caroline ran.

She ran as fast as she could to catch up with the train. She kept running, hurled her bag onto the train before having an iron grip onto the railings. It almost made her stumble over to the ground but she jumped up and landed right into the train. She took in a breath of relief before sitting herself down, cloaking herself with a dark blanket and watching the destroyed landscape fly past her.

"I'm coming Matt." She mumbled to herself hoping that somewhere Matt knew that.

"It's quiet." Stefan interjected while they all stood there, suited and ready for battle, but there was nothing in the skies.

"This is strange." Elijah commented.

"Turn on the radio there might be something going on." Finn said.

They all gathered around the small satellite radio whilst Stefan is trying to adjust the channels. All they could hear are muffled voices and the static. Stefan continuously started to hit the radio to reduce the static, "Piece of shit." Stefan muttered softly before giving the radio one more good hit.

"Last night late evening on May 9, 1940. German forces have occupied Luxembourg. May 10, 1940, Germans have initiated their invasion on France. This morning, Kurt Student executed a surprise landing at The Hague…" The intercom said.

They all stood in silence listening to further reports on the Germans invading France. They listened closely to causality reports or any news from France. Elijah glanced to his side looking at Klaus full aware that Klaus' mind would be occupied with the thoughts of Caroline, considering her dangerous position now. Klaus had his head dug into his hands and a dark shadow was casting over his eyes. He remained immobile like a statue.

"Bloody hell." Elijah commented grimly and Stefan turned the radio off.

"Wait…isn't Sage in…" Kol started but immediately stopped talking when he saw the distraught condition Finn was in. Finn had his hands clasped together tightly, turning his knuckles pale white and they started to tremble. His hair fell over his eyes as his head was casted downwards and jaws were clenched tightly.

"Finn…I'm sure she's alright…" Elijah said.

"She was in Luxembourg Elijah." Finn said anger dripping from his voice.

"Finn…"

"I'm going to _fucking_ _murder_ ever God damn last German there is." Finn sneered vindictively. His face played a maniacally murderous glint that sent shivers down their spines. They've all seen Finn angry and annoyed even, but this, this was different. There was no fire that fueled his anger it was pure piercing ice striking through him. He got up and walked away and they all exchanged the same looks of worry and fear.

Klaus found Finn sat outside his tent crouching down on the ground mumbling God knows what words. Klaus obviously did not think the encounter through, he stood there moving back and forth contemplating whether or not to continue or leave Finn alone to wallow in his misery.

"Finn." Klaus spoke and Finn looked up exposing his teary red eyes. Standing behind Klaus were the other comrades with small shadows of smile on their faces.

"What is this?" Finn asked gesturing to their awkward stances.

"We are going to play poker but we need a good bottle of scotch and another player. Know where we could get them?" Damon asked.

"Mate, don't you know? Finn here is an excellent poker player…played me out of all my money." Kol said.

"Oh and Finn I know you hide that scotch under your bed." Elijah added.

"Look at that. We have a complete set then." Stefan commented.

"I appreciate it but I'm in no mood to play poker." Finn muttered.

"None sense. Elijah stole the good cigar from the captain." Klaus said.

"He's going to murder you guys."

"Do I care?" Klaus asked and Finn scoffed staring at them in awestruck.

"Fine, but I'm dealing. Kol is terrible and he cheats." Finn said.

Caroline grabbed the tree for support while she is bent over breathing heavily. Her legs were throbbing excruciatingly. She should've seen it coming. She saw those plane flying over her, she _knew_ they weren't the French planes. She heard their German voices bellowing through the town. Caroline was lucky enough to manage to sneak around and avoid the invasion of the small town and ran straight into the woods non-stop until it deemed impossible to even move a single muscle.

Her knees were trembling causing her to fall to the ground. She ran for God knows how long and she had absolutely no clue where she was. Looking up, she saw that the sun was going to set soon and she had no form of shelter in this snow filled, dark woods. Suddenly, she felt like Little Red Riding Hood stuck in the endless woods.

"Come on Caroline. Pull yourself together." Caroline said to herself, forcing herself on her feet and continued walking in search for any sort of shelter to protect her from nature's own destructive traits.

Caroline was thankful for all those years she begrudgingly agreed to go camping with Matt because now those skills finally came in use. She sat on top of her covers before engulfing herself in a blanket in front of a roaring camp fire. It was the only light that ignited in these dark woods, even the skies seemed empty that night, like the stars all ran away. She pulled out Klaus' letters and found an odd comfort from reading them but they were the only things that would allow her to escape from this disastrous reality and feel _safe_.

The two girls sat around the radio, ever night listening to the causalities but mainly they wanted any news that can lead them to Caroline's well being. Their weary eyes met nothing but the wooden floor as their used to be perfect posture is now slouched over as they heads are buried into their hands.

"This is unnerving. She hasn't written for over a month." Bonnie interjected.

"Don't even start thinking it." Elena said looking up at Bonnie.

"Why not Elena? We kept telling her the same thing about her brother."

"It's Caroline Bonnie, she's strong." Elena said while simultaneously trying to convince herself the same thing.

"Come on Elena, we have to get to the ward." Bonnie said.

While Elena was treating him, Stefan noticed Elena's trembling hands and tired eyes. Instinctively, he grabbed hold of her hands and she looked at him worryingly. She dropped everything that was in her hands into the tray and collapsed onto her knees. Stefan kneeled down and cupped Elena's face.

"She'll be fine." Stefan assured her already knowing the reason for her worried state.

"How do you know that?" Elena asked.

"You've known her longer than I have. Has she ever been weak?" Stefan asked and Elena softly shook her head, "Then she'll be fine." Stefan added and a small shadow of a smile formed on Elena's face as she leaned into Stefan's warm touch.

"Thank you." Elena said.

"_May 10, 1940. Germans have initiated their attacks of Belgium and Netherlands. In the Northern Front, many found dead or missing. The French sent their 1__st__ army group but only to meet a defeat…_" The voice said through the radio. The tension in the room grew immensely, thick enough to be able to suffocate anyone. Harriet turned off the radio in a vain hope that the tension would decrease but the ice cold silence fed into it greatly.

"Did I say stop working?" Harriet called out and the nurses went back to work immediately restoring the noise back into the room but no one spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Boom_.

Caroline ducked instinctively at the loud sound of the explosion deriving from behind. She looked back and saw the orange flame merging with the thick grey smoke. The sound of planes flying of her echoed through the woods and she could feel the slight vibration on the ground from the army tanks. Her heart started to beat erratically and without looking behind her, she ran aimlessly away from all the commotion. The constant sound of explosions could be heard behind her but she dared not to look behind and continued running through the throbbing pain in her legs.

Caroline's tracks stopped when she heard an ear piercing scream. Due to her good nature, she followed the scream. She stopped next to a tree and saw a defenseless girl struggling underneath a large man. The small girl was throwing her fist at him, kicking and screaming under his brute strength but he just laughed amusingly and pinned her down. Caroline felt sick at the scene unraveling in front of her.

"Foolish girl. I'm stronger than you!" The man bellowed.

_Click_. "Let go of her!" Caroline shouted holding the pistol in her hands. The man just looked her amused by her foolish bravery.

"Are you going to shoot me little girl?" He taunted getting up on his feet, moving towards Caroline. The girl crawled back and looked at them in fear.

"Stay there! Don't move!" Caroline yelled and the man laughed maniacally.

"You're prettier. Maybe I'll fuck you instead." The man said eerily sending shivers down Caroline's spine considering she has never in her life encountered this kind of situation.

"I said don't move!" Caroline repeated.

"Shoot me then girl! Shoot me! Let's see you try! I bet it's an empty barrel! You won't sho—" _bang_. The girl let out a small scream at the abrupt sound of a pulled trigger as the body dropped the ground, tainting the pure white snow with its crimson red blood. Caroline's eyes widened and the iron grip she once had on her pistol loosed as her arms collapsed to her sides.

"Come here sweetie." Caroline said to the girl while putting away her gun. When the girl got closer and closer to Caroline, she realized how small this girl was – barely an adolescent. The little girl crashed into Caroline's body and Caroline wrapped her arms around her, her height just reaching Caroline's chest. Looking at how young this girl looked the remorse that once surged through her body disappeared in an instant. The girl was crying into Caroline chest and Caroline stroked her messy, wet brown hair. "It's okay. It's okay now." Caroline said.

The girl calmed down and Caroline kneeled down to wash her face, "Parle vous anglais?" Caroline asked in broken French making the girl chuckle a little.

"Oui." She said sweetly, nodding her head.

"Tres bien. What's your name?" Caroline asked.

"Natalie." She chirped in a thick French accent.

"Well Natalie, where is your home?"

"Come, come. I show you." Natalie said tugging Caroline.

"_May 13, 1940. Germans have forced entry in Sedan through their air force…_" The captain turned the radio off and all the men stood on their feet saluting their Captain with their chests jutting out with pride. The captain strutted in front of their perfectly formed line before stopping in the middle, turning on his heel to face the men.

"Listen up ladies. Germans have started their invasion of France. Now we are going to fly over there and give them our assistance so gear up boys. It's time to kick some Nazi ass." The captain said and the men scattered away immediately, suiting up and jumping into their planes. Like clockwork, one plane would fly, one after another.

They all arrived just after nightfall and even through the dark night skies, they saw the catastrophe sprawled across the French lines. Their defenses were depleted and on the verge of ruins. After they landed, they stepped across a death field. The thick stench of blood filled the air making their stomachs churn.

"We were too late." Elijah noted. His statement was the worse of them all. Defeated '_we lost_' by miles and dominated over '_we were too weak_', because being too late means that you were not involved in the fight and you were not there to help. The agonizing screams echoed through their ears causing their hearts to tighten.

"How did this happen?" Stefan said.

Reminisces of bombs are scattered across the plane, their shards protruded from the ground. Burnt marks on the ground tainted the whole field. These were evidence of the most violent and heavy air attack evidently from the current state of the line. None of the men have seen such destruction inflicted ever during their time in the force. The soldiers carrying their fellow comrades were a scene that clenched their hearts.

"Who are you?" A man asked in a French accent.

"Pilots from Britain and America Sir." Finn said.

"Apologies for the tardiness sir." Elijah said.

"Don't be. It's not over yet." The man said, "I'm General Huntziger, be prepared. We don't know when they would decide to attack again. Best of lucks boys." He said before leaving.

Now that they have landed in France, Klaus' mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of Caroline. Almost like second nature, to find comfort in the disaster he landed in, he pulled out Caroline's last letter hoping to find her fiery warmth in the letter and bask in it, so it started with –

"_My dearest Klaus,_

_It's cold here. There are so many men injured and I smell blood everywhere I go. Another man died in my hands today while another had to have his leg amputated. Do you think this war will ever end? It's different here and it's frightening being a stranger here. I don't understand what these men say to me and I feel so guilty because I fear that it maybe their dying words they want me to tell someone dear to them. You want to know a secret? At night when I cannot sleep, I think of you. I think of the kiss we shared before I left and for some reason I feel safe afterwards –"_

"Are you reading them again?" Kol asked snatching the paper out of Klaus' hand, "My dearest Klaus." Kol said mockingly making the others chuckle.

"Kol. Don't be such a twat, give it back." Elijah said.

"Yeah Kol give it back before I knock all your teeth out." Klaus said in a warning tone.

"Calm yourself big boy. I may be a joker but I am not a fool." Kol said shoving the letter to Klaus' chest.

"Leave the man be. He's starting to learn what loving is like." Finn interjected and Klaus looked at him in disbelief.

"Who said anything about loving?" Klaus said and his comrades all exchange similar look.

"Denial!" They all chimed before breaking out in laughter and Klaus rolled his eyes at their antics.

"I'm sorry mate, but seriously? Do you think it's just a fancy now? You've spent hours writing to her or reading her letters." Finn commented.

"Is my personal life public news now?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"Pretty much." Damon commented.

"What's public news?" Tyler asked and the group turned silent.

"Klaus and that blonde nurse Car—" Elijah smacked Kol in the abdomen nudging him to stop talking. Tyler's face dropped and his glare ended up on Klaus.

"Caroline and Klaus, of course." Tyler said before storming off to his tent.

"Touchy." Kol commented.

"You're such a moron." Elijah commented.

"Oh but everyone must be curious as to how _Klaus_ replied to her. Or is just me?" Kol asked with a conniving grin on his. Everyone's head shot up since taking Kol's statement in considering they all shared the same curiosity.

"Is this how we are going to bond? Taking the mick out of me?" Klaus asked and they had smiles on their faces that answered his question.

"Don't start fuming. You know how we boys get, we're not good at expressing so we tease. We're genuinely happy." Stefan said.

"Even though you took puppy's girl and all." Damon interjected pointing to the tent Tyler was staying in.

"I heard that dick!" Tyler yelled from the tent.

"Are you happy though? You know despite all this going on?" Elijah asked to the side. Klaus stared at him momentarily, berating with himself trying to find the answer to his question. Elijah can almost see Klaus' mind frantically looking for an answer. But soon, Klaus' muscles relaxed and a small shadow of a smile played on his lips.

"Not sure. But I'm getting there." Klaus responded and Elijah slapped his back placing a playful squeeze on Klaus' shoulder.

"That's the spirit lad." Elijah said amusingly.

A woman came up from behind and tapped Klaus on the shoulder. He turned around to see a dark haired woman looking at him sheepishly, "Are you Klaus?" She asked.

"Yes. And you are?" Klaus asked.

"My name is Victoria. I was in the same ward with Caroline." It was as if his whole world stopped when he heard her name escape this stranger's lips. He just stared at her, motionless.

"Is she here?" Klaus asked hopefully but Victoria's saddened expression told him all.

"Sadly no. She told me to send this to you but since you're here." Vicky handed him a letter, "I know where she is but I don't know how much longer she would be alive." She said.

Before Klaus could mutter another word, Vicky was already gone. He retreated away to his tent and opened the letter;

"_Klaus,_

_I got your letter and I never anticipated on how reliant I have become on your letters. I keep on thinking of you more and more now which scares me. I'll be gone for a little while. I'm following a lead. It's through the woods so I won't have any way to contact you. I'm currently on a train so excuse my bad hand writing. Things have gotten much more complicated than I anticipated and I'm starting to doubt myself. But don't worry. I am safe. I always am. I cannot wait to see you again, I know I will._

_Till next time, truly yours,_

_Sweet Caroline."_

It was a short letter, short but straight to the point and it managed to make him feel something he hadn't felt in so long. It brought warmth to his frozen heart and he swore he felt it start beating again. He read the letter over and over again and thought how foolish this girl must've been to even think to believe he would not worry about her.

He stormed out of the tent and towards the medical tent to find Vicky. He grabbed her arm and turned around, "Tell me where she is." Klaus ordered.

"Very well."

"There!" The little girl pointed.

Caroline released a sigh of relief because she didn't know how much longer she could continue to walk, how this girl could walk and still had so much energy baffled Caroline. It was obvious that Caroline was out of breath but when she passed through the arched trees, she saw a small situated village. She looked around and a sense of familiarity went through her.

"This is home." Natalie said, "Josephine!" She cried out running into an older beautiful woman who had similar curled brown hair and green eyes. Caroline was god smacked at how this woman looked so naturally beautiful.

"Thank you for saving my sister." The woman said pulling Caroline into a sweet embrace before placing a kiss on both of her cheeks.

"It's fine." Caroline said.

"Come, come. You look starved. I shall make you something oui?" The woman said.

"Thank you…I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"My name is Josephine. You?"

"Caroline."

Josephine looked at her with an expression Caroline couldn't quite decipher. But as she was being dragged by the woman that sense of familiarity she had in the beginning grew much, much more as the seconds passed. Natalie skipped behind Caroline smiling at her brightly and all thoughts in her mind seemed to have gone away – could be due to her starvation and tiredness.

"Sit, sit. I'll get you soup." Josephine said.

Josephine sat Caroline down on a chair and Natalie is sitting in front of Caroline grinning brightly while her legs swung around underneath the table. The surging smell of the soup under Caroline ignited her stomach, making her realize just how hungry she was. Manners were thrown out of the window when Caroline devoured the soup.

"I'm sorry, I've been in the woods for over a week or so." Caroline said setting the bowl down.

"Oh poor sweet child. Do you want more? I'll get you more. Yes." Josephine said retrieving another bowl of soup, "I apologize how we don't have meat. My husband is getting more."

"It's fine. Don't worry." Caroline said. That's when a sudden realization occurred to Caroline, she wondered how a French woman that lived in such a secluded area could speak good English.

"Josephine, I'm back." A voice bellowed. Caroline turned around and she dropped her spoon and looked at the figure with wide eyes. Her erratic heart seemed to have just dropped as the tears accumulated in the corner of her eyes.

"Matt." She breathed out.

"Why on earth would she go through these woods? She could be lost for all we know!" Klaus said frantically and Vicky pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She's right. You're temper is unbearable." Vicky said and Klaus smirked at her.

"So she's spoken about me?" Klaus asked

"Don't get too ahead of yourself boy. Listen, this village holds much more importance than you think." Vicky said.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"They taken in fallen Allied soldiers and aid them. But it's not a home Klaus. It's a prison. They are can't leave, they're surrounded by Germans."

"How do you know that?"

"Trevor Greg. He is _my_ lover. He was in that town. But he sacrificed himself to avert Germans from the village. And when Caroline told me he was alive. It was the best thing ever." Vicky said with a smile that reached her beaming green eyes.

"Yeah, had the pleasure of meeting him." Klaus said with obvious sarcasm making Vicky smack him across the head. "Hey!"

"Like I said he is _my_ lover. Don't go and insulting him. Do you see me insulting Caroline?" Vicky asked.

"Can you?" He challenged her.

"So you don't deny that she's your lover." Vicky said with a victorious smile and Klaus finally realized he didn't object to Vicky calling Caroline his lover because in all honesty that's what she was…_right_?

"Moving onto more mattered subjects. So if we go to this village, it will be a rescue mission?" Klaus said.

"Basically." Vicky said.

"I highly doubt captain would agree to this. He won't risk it. Not when the Germans are just outside the lines." Klaus said.

"I understand that but what happened to leaving no man behind? And honor?" Vicky asked.

"Love, war turns men into beasts. We know no honor." Klaus said sending shivers down Vicky's spine.

"Man, Caroline is right about you being scary at times." Vicky said and his cold demeanor faded away into a joyful smirk.

"She speaks about me a lot doesn't she?" Klaus said smugly making Vicky smack his head yet again, "What now?"

"You're too damn cocky."

* * *

AN: Here's an update, hope you guys liked it :) and yes FINALLY Caroline found Matt, next chapter we'll see more of them two interacting. And to some of your requests, I decided to get an insight into what Caroline wrote for Klaus, as for the other way around, stay tuned ;) (excused the cliche response). Thank you for reading and reviewing and everything, You all are just amazing truly!


	6. Chapter 6

****I'm sorry for the lateness of the update, summer just started. Anyways here's the next chapter and I hope it's not disappointing, fair warning there's an attempt of rape in this chapter, nothing too graphic though so it's not too bad. So, enjoy the chapter and you'll be hearing a lot from me from now on, hopefully :P.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Matt." Caroline said in disbelief. Hearing the words fall out of her mouth made her believe she was in a dream, to finally see her lost brother was unbelievable.

"Caroline?" Matt's face softened staring at his little sister and he felt the joy surging through his body. Caroline jumped out of her seat and ran into Matt. Their bodies collided and how they've longed to be in each other's arms. Caroline started to cry into Matt's chest and he stroked her hair like he has countless of times when they were younger.

"I knew you were alive!" Caroline cried out.

"How on earth did you find me Care?" Matt asked pulling her apart from him.

"It's a long story." Caroline said exasperatedly and Matt chuckled at her rolling eyes drawling out her voice to emphasize her point.

"You really have a lot to tell me don't you?" Matt stated and Caroline just nodded with a wide grin.

After what seemed like hours of storytelling, Caroline and Matt ended up in the couches with Josephine laying in Matt's arms and Natalie sleeping on Caroline's lap. Caroline started unconsciously playing with Natalie's chestnut ringlets as she heard her shallow breathing.

"So let me get this straight, you became a nurse to find me?" Matt asked pointing to himself and Caroline just simply nodded then a wave of pride went through Matt as he grinned at her like the Cheshire cat, "You're incredible you know that little sis?" Caroline just casually shrugged.

"So you two are lovers then?" Caroline asked pointing between Matt and Josephine who look at each other endearingly while Caroline looked at them in awe.

"Yes. She helped us out." Matt said.

"That's so cute!" Caroline chirped, gushing at the happy couple making Matt laugh.

"So what about you huh? Meet anyone on the line?" Matt asked and Caroline's smile decreased in size as her head glanced down staring at Natalie's flawless porcelain skin. It was like Klaus became inescapable to her, he was always there around her and for some reason she despised the feeling, mainly because she's always despised not understanding things. Matt knew the face, of course he did, he's her older brother and he knew the answer.

"Not really." Caroline said glancing up but Matt didn't believe her for a moment.

"I always knew when you are lying Care." Matt said and Caroline looked confusingly.

"I'm not lying." She stated.

"Don't lie to me a second time."

"But I'm—"

"Don't do it three times. Remember three strikes you're out Care." Matt intervened and Caroline sighed in defeat.

"There _might_ be someone." Caroline said averting her gaze from her grinning brother, "You're grin is infuriating." She commented.

"Just like old times right Care?" Matt said.

"Absolutely not." The captain said slamming the map down to the table.

"But sir, those are our men." Elijah said.

"Do we even know how many are in this village? How many Germans are surrounding them? How do we know it's not a trap?" The captain rambled.

"It's not a trap sir." Klaus said quickly and the captain turned to stare at Klaus.

"Do you realize how much you will be risking going on this mission?" The captain asked coldly.

"No man deserves to die and no family deserves to think that their son, brother or husband is dead when they may as well be alive." Elijah said and the captain turned his cold gaze as Elijah, "Sir." He added, quickly straightening under the captain's glare. The captain looked between the two soldiers standing in front of him and he released a heavy sigh and looked at the map one more time. He knew it was an insane mission, there was no plans, no directions…nothing.

"Fine. I'll allow this mission. However, I want you boys and those yanks." The captain said.

"Of course sir." Elijah said.

"There will be no aid. Complete radio silence. You'll be going at it alone." The captain continued.

"Understood sir." Klaus said.

"You may leave." The captain said and the two men saluted before exiting the tent, "Oh boys," The captain called out making them stop their tracks, "Good luck and was a pleasure to serve with you twats." The captain joked and the two men smiled at him.

"Likewise sir." Klaus said.

"Time to tell the others then." Elijah said.

They all sat around Elijah and Klaus, staring at the two incredulously after hearing their plan…or lack of one. Elijah and Klaus waited for their response only receiving complete and utter silence. They saw as the men shared the same contemplative looks before gazing back down to the ground.

"You understand you are sending us into a suicide mission right?" Finn interjected, breaking the cold silence that once engulfed them.

"We know that. But this is why we chose you guys. Because we _can_ succeed." Elijah said.

"Screw it. We all die one way or another in war. I'm in." Kol said.

"If Caroline's in that village I'm in." Tyler said scowling at Klaus as he usually does which for once, the scowl is reciprocated.

"I'm in, got nothing better to do." Damon said casually, trying to keep the cool act up.

"Count me in." Stefan said.

They all look at Finn, being the last one to not yet respond. His brows are furrowed and the formed premature wrinkles on his forehead are evidence of his contemplative stance. His body relaxed and he let out a sigh before looking up at his comrades, "I can't leave you fools alone. I'm in." Finn said and the group broke into a cheer.

"Great. We leave tomorrow at dawn." Elijah said.

"Who died and made Elijah leader?" Kol joked receiving a playful smack across the head from Elijah.

"I don't understand why you guys just don't leave? Food is scarce, it's cold as _fuck_ here—"

"Caroline! Language." Matt intervened and Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways, why not just leave?" Caroline asked.

"We can't darling. Germans got these woods surrounded. We wouldn't even be able to leave the woods without them ambushing us." Josephine explained.

"But you have soldiers here. A lot for that matter!" Caroline said waving her hands around dramatically for emphasis.

"But against a whole army? We're hopeless." Matt said and Caroline's lips suddenly dropped down into a frown. She never thought she would see the day her brother admit defeat and it killed it her to see him sitting in front of her speaking about being hopeless.

"There's always hope Matt." Caroline said, "I mean you're alive. I found you."

"I've always envied your optimism kid." Matt said messing with Caroline's already messy hair.

"I'm not a kid anymore Matt." She said and she saw a sudden shadow casting over his eyes.

"I know that. God how I wished you were at least then you wouldn't be doing such crazy things that could end with your death. But Care, leaving this place without any proper reinforcement, it's close to impossible." Matt said.

"We can't stay here forever Matt."

"Why no Care?"

"Because this isn't our home." Caroline simply said looking at Matt with saddened eyes that broke his heart.

"I know that. But it's just too dangerous to even attempt an escape right now. We're dead on the border Care." Matt said abruptly standing up before planting a kiss on the top of her head, "Now go to sleep."

_Bang_. Caroline jolted up reacting to the abrupt loud sound. Looking out she saw a bright orange igniting and she heard them, those treacherous screams. Natalie woke up on the verge of tears, Caroline gestured her to come to her, so Natalie ran into Caroline's arms. Caroline carried her and hid her in the closer.

"Do _not_ come out unless it is me okay?" Caroline whispered and Natalie nodded with fear written all over her face, "Good girl." Caroline said before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Caroline ran over to her bag and pulled out her pistol before placing it safely in coat. She saw Matt outside the house with the other soldiers and the grip she had on the pistol tightened. They fought valiantly against the Nazi soldiers but inevitably, they were fallen to their knees in a line. Caroline could barely bare to witness the gore in front of her – her brother beaten and bloody, tied up on his knees in front of the enemies.

She watched as the men carried away the women probably executing the most horrible deeds that made Caroline sick to her stomach. _Bang_. Her heart dropped paralleling the body that crashed into the snow. A scream was heard as they witnessed a soldier's head scattered on the snow, tainted with the metal bullet engraved in his head. The man turned his pistol and pointed it to Matt, _click_.

"No!" Caroline cried out catching all their attention. Even through the blood she could see Matt's infuriated glare boring into her.

"What's this? A brave woman?" One of them said before breaking out laughing and the others followed in pursuit, "I take interest in you then." He said closing in the space between her and him. She could feel her whole body tremble as she tried hard to stand her ground.

"Maybe I should just take you myself. Would entertain me while I'm in this small pathetic little village." The man said.

"Don't you dare touch her you damn Nazi!" Matt spat out and the man pulled his gun out pointing directly at Matt but Caroline quickly jumped between them, standing in front of the gun.

"No! Don't. I'll go with you. Just don't hurt him or kill him. Just don't." Caroline pleaded and the man lowered his gun.

"Caroline!"

"Shut up Matty!" Caroline shouted.

"Very well. Take your time boys. There are plenty of women to fuck before we can blow their heads off." The man said grimly.

"You said you wouldn't—"

"I said nothing about afterwards." He said carrying a kicking and screaming Caroline into the house.

"We've been in these woods for what seems a damn week!" Kol complained.

"Why are you so whiney lately?" Damon asked in annoyance.

"Maybe these frost bites may help!" Kol said pointing to his frozen tipped boots.

"He's right Klaus, we are walking aimlessly." Elijah said.

"I'm not a damn scout I don't know how to read the woods." Klaus retorted.

_Bang_."Did you hear that?" Finn said and they all went quiet to hear for it again, _bang_.

"Gun shots." Stefan said.

"It came from over there!" Tyler pointed before running frantically.

They all ran following the constancy of the sound of gun shots. The closer they got, the louder they became and more frequent they were fired making them feel uncomfortable which triggered them to run faster despite the throbbing in their legs.

"Look smoke!" Finn pointed out and they glanced up at a thick grey smoke emitting out from one position and instead of following the sound of bullets firing they followed the deathly smoke which did not make them feel any better.

Caroline is thrown across the room and she could feel the pain arising on her head after the collision to the ground. She groggily got up with support from the table but the man was quick, quicker than she anticipated. He closed the distance within a few strides but she was quick her too, she pulled out her pistol at him but he laughed at her mockingly.

"Foolish girl." He said before swiftly tying his hands around hers before twisting them so that she would release the pistol. She fell to the ground emitting out a scream of pain from her twisted wrists as he kicked the gun aside.

The sense of disgust surged through her as she felt his indecent, dirty hands travelling through her body. She felt his disgusting, wet kisses on her neck and despite her effort of trying to shove him off, to hit him, punch or kick…he was stronger. He ripped her dress in front to expose her undergarments. She jolted her knee up, to hit him right on the spot that sent him doubling over.

"You crazy bitch." He groaned.

She ran past him towards her pistol but he grabbed her leg causing her to crash to the ground and he dragged her across the wooden floor. Through her struggling and his iron vise gripping on her arms so tightly she felt her bones breaking, he was pulling her dress up higher as he lowered his pants. She grabbed the object closes to her and smacked it across his head. Giving her time for an escape.

"You really need to know your place woman!" He bellowed grabbing her by the hair before smacking her across the face so hard blood splattered out of her mouth. He picked her up by her hair and lowered to her eye level, "You are a mere woman. I am stronger than you and I cannot wait to fuck you and kill them all in front of you. You are my whore now." He said eerily and Caroline simply spat on him.

"Bitch." He said sending a blow to her abdomen, causing her to slide across the floor. She let out an agonizing scream as she crawled into a ball, holding tightly on her abdomen. She saw his black boots coming in closer to her and when they were right in front of her she pulled out the knife from the table and stabbed his foot. He let out a loud scream of pain and once again in a vain attempt she ran over to reach for her pistol.

She was a mere breath away from the pistol, just one more stretch and she couldn't reached it, but she felt large arms restraining her tightly that she almost lost her breath. The knife she used to stab the man is now close to her throat. He said taunting words as her tears rolled over his hand that covered her mouth. He pulled the knife up to her face and drove it through her porcelain skin, marking a line. She felt the blood trickling down and instinctively, she bit down on his arm causing him to throw her forward.

Her body was in so much pain, it was so difficult for her to retaliate to even move for that matter. He was so close, so close to completely taking away the only innocence she held to dearly. She can feel his bone breaking grip on her arms and the feel of his knees jabbing into her sides. She cried out and struggled but he continued to hit her in order to silence her. She knew it was coming, so she closed her eyes and imagined the one thing that made her safe…_Klaus_.

_Bang_. _Bang. Bang. Bang_. She felt the body drop on her heavily and the blood soaking into her tainted white dress. She opened her eyes and saw the man's callous, hollow eyes staring back at her. She shoved him off of her and looked at her dead body in disbelief. Glancing towards the door she saw her savior and she ran towards him without a second thought, to once again feel safe in his arms. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her petite frame stroking her blonde hair.

"I thought he was going to…I was so scared…I was so scared Klaus." Her voices become muffled in his chest and he held her tighter.

"It's okay. I'm here now. It's okay, you're safe." He said to her, soothing her, feeling boiling rage he once had towards the man disappear when he had her in his arms.

Unbeknownst to them, a heartbroken Tyler was standing outside the house witnessed the scene unraveling in front of him.

None realized though, that Matt finally saw his sister in the arms of her _maybe_ lover.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Stop fidgeting." Klaus said tightening his grip on Caroline's wrist in order to keep her still as he wiped the blood off her.

"I would stop fidgeting if you were better at—Ow! Okay that's it. I'm fixing myself up." Caroline stated pulling her hands away from him.

"Suit yourself love you are the nurse here." Klaus said handing Caroline the first aid kit. Klaus watched as Caroline treated her own wounds and counted the number of gashes and scars she had covered in blood, he watched as she winced after every dab of alcohol on her wounds and he experienced his chest tightening and his anger fuming.

"I should have been there earlier." He said in a low growl and Caroline glanced up seeing the anger dominating his face features. Unconsciously, she placed a hand on his cheeks and smoothed out the lines on his face. She felt his body tense at her touch and his eyes widened at shock. But it only took a few more moments for him to enjoy her touch and lean into it.

"It's not your fault." She said softly, but reassurance became futile. The anger flashed right back into his face.

"If I was there earlier he wouldn't even be able to touch you, I would've ripped his hands out." He said grimly.

"And if Hitler didn't initiate the war, this wouldn't even happen." Caroline said and Klaus simply looked at her confusingly, "All I'm saying is that things happened and what matters is that I am okay now." She added before continuing on with her wounds. He watched her treating her wounds and a sudden sense of relief struck through him then a smile formed across his face.

"What you smiling about?" Caroline asked through her scoff.

"I'm just glad you are safe." Klaus said removing a strand of her hair from her face and pushed it behind her ear. The moment she felt his cold fingers grazing over her cheeks, she felt her heart excruciatingly skip a beat and her stomach started to flutter. She moved her face away from his touch and focused back onto her wounds leaving him in confusion.

In a moment of insane courage, Klaus closed the space between him and Caroline and captured her lips in his. After a moment of shock, Caroline gave into his kiss, enjoying the warmth his lips triggered in her body. He delved his hands into her blonde hair to deepen the kiss as her hands snaked around his neck. The sweet taste of Caroline's tongue ignited sparks inside of Klaus and the way his tongue danced around hers sent waves of pleasure through her. She hesitantly broke the kiss much to Klaus' disappointment and she stroked her thumb across his cheekbone.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Klaus admitted and Caroline smiled.

"Took you long enough." Caroline joked.

"Caroline." Tyler said storming into the room causing the couple to break apart. Caroline could hear a small groan escaping from Klaus' mouth but chose to ignore it. Tyler ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace that sent a chain reaction of pain through her body.

"Ouch Tyler!" Caroline cried out and Tyler is shoved off by Klaus.

"She's injured you twit!" Klaus shouted.

"Back off." Tyler said pushing Klaus off.

"Listen here _mutt_ I w—"

"I'm fine Tyler." Caroline intervened and Tyler's body relaxed.

"That's good to hear. Anyways I wanted to speak to you about…" Tyler stopped his speech and turned around to face Klaus, "Can you leave?" Tyler demanded.

"No." Klaus said coldly.

"I thought British people were supposed to be polite. Now leave." Tyler retorted.

"Mate, I'm far from polite and don't make me repeat myself." Klaus said.

"Do you have any sense of privacy? Leave me and my girl alone!" Tyler said shoving Klaus.

"Your girl?" Klaus and Caroline asked simultaneously while Klaus grabbed Tyler by the collar.

"Now you listen. I am not leaving her side until she is well and if that means I would have to beat you to a pulp I'll do it with pleasure and no mercy at all." Klaus threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you." Tyler said pushing himself out of Klaus' grip.

"Guys please st—"

"That was your first mistake _boy_." Klaus taunted.

"You son of a bitch!" Tyler said apparently already fed up with Klaus' remarks and jumped on him. They ignored Caroline's scream for them to stop as they wrestled with each other, trying to obtain dominance in order to prove each other's strength.

"What is going on here?" Matt yelled over the noise, storming in. He watched as Tyler's fist has ceased in mid-air with Klaus under his grip and Caroline pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What is wrong with you two?" Matt shouted separating the two of them apart, "You say you care for Caroline but you two are being annoying and causing havoc in front of her while she is _injured_! What are you retarded?"

"He started it." Tyler sneered.

"I don't give a rat's ass who started it Tyler. What are you five?" Matt retorted, "Now leave. I need to be alone with my sister." Matt said shoving the two men out of the room.

"Thank you." Caroline said.

"What is wrong with you?" Matt asked incredulously with a booming voice much to Caroline's shock.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Caroline asked.

"Because you are an idiot for doing what you just did! Do you realize how dangerous that was?" Matt said gesturing wildly.

"I did it to save you." Caroline reasoned.

"I'm the older brother Caroline. I protect _you_ not the other way around." Matt explained, "That is how it's always been ever since we were kids. I'm the protector. I'm supposed to keep you away from danger. Instead I've dragged you right into the center."

"You didn't drag me anywhere. I could've decided to stay at home and waited for you. But I couldn't do that. We're family Matt. No matter what I will _always_ have your back no matter the place or situation." Caroline said.

"When did you grow up?" Matt said sadly, stroking her tangled blonde curls.

"So how are we leaving?" Damon asked.

"There's a route that would lead straight through the mountains. That could take us to Carcassonne Cite." Josephine said pointing it out on Caroline's over annotated map.

"We can contact the captain there." Elijah spoke staring at the mountain ranges.

"And we avoid the Nazis. I like the idea." Damon commented cheerfully.

"All is good but what about the women and children?" Stefan asked.

"We are strong. We can walk for days. We are more used to the environment than you men." Josephine responded putting her chin up.

"And blondie? Was she not injured?" Damon asked.

"Stop speaking about me like I'm not here. You always do that Damon and I'm fine. I wasn't shot or anything that would make me incapable." Caroline remarked.

"Obviously you still got that sharp tongued of yours…unfortunately." Damon muttered the last bit but was heard by Caroline hence why a pillow was sent throwing to his face.

"So we leave at dawn?" Finn interjected.

"Holy shit. She's not kidding, they're strong." Damon said breathlessly as he gripped the tree trunk for support.

"I can carry some of the bags you know." Caroline said offering her help.

"It's fine Barbie. How bad of a guy would I be to make a lady carry my bags?" Damon said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"How much further?" Elijah asked through his ragged breathing.

"Just a few more miles and we will reach the mountains." Josephine said.

"We're not going _over_ the mountains are we?" Kol asked.

"No, no. Don't be silly. We'll go through it." Josephine said receiving skeptical looks from the rest of the group, "There's a tunnel. It was used for mining so we have to be very careful since it is old." She explained.

"I feel my legs trembling." Kol said rubbing his legs.

"Here." Caroline interjected giving him some water before relieving him of some weight. He grabbed her hand immediately.

"Don't. Klaus would rip my head off if I make you carry my stuff." Kol said.

"Leave him to me. It's only this light bag Kol." She insisted

After days of endless walking through the white death, they managed to escape from the tunnel. Their eyes were blinded by the sun's rays as they adjust themselves to the daylight. They saw the sign that welcomed them to Carcassonne but the city was nothing that they expected to be. The once fortified city, filled with life is now abandoned and burnt to the ground, left in ruins. Those used to be majestic forts now looked like a fort haunted by the deaths of their people. If they listened closely they could hear the silent screams of the fallen and if they look through the gust of wind flowing through the empty plane they could see the faint white figures of the town's people.

"What happened?" Natalie asked in astonishment gripping onto Caroline's arm who then wrapped her arms around Natalie.

"I'm guess this is not what we expected." Damon said scanning around the city.

"It's not what anyone expected." Caroline said.

"None the less, we can still set up our telegram on higher grounds." Finn said taking his bags off his shoulder.

"Top of the fort, it's the best position." Josephine said pointing up.

As Finn makes his way up the fort to set up the telegram, Caroline aids the others' minor wounds and soon enough the inevitable happened, she is alone with Tyler. She gulps before making her way towards him to check for any wounds. He just stares at her for a while and he can notice her muscles tensing uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I hate it when you stare." She says.

"I know and I hate it when you are avoiding the topic." Tyler remarks back.

"Tyler…"

"We're officially over aren't we?" He says. The loaded question escaping his lips causes his chest to tighten, he did not want to hear the answer because he knew it, why he asked that question baffles him. She avoids his gaze and that itself is an answer for him.

"I'm sorry Tyler." She responds softly and he lets out a little chuckle making Caroline to stare at him confusingly.

"I always knew you were made for something so much bigger than our small town. I just hoped that I would delude you long enough to make you stay by my side. You deserve so much better Caroline." Tyler says and the rush of guilt runs through Caroline as she watches Tyler's face drop and his sad brown eyes stare at the ground.

"I promise you, there will be some lucky girl that is deserving of your love and will love you back with all of her heart." Caroline says placing a comforting hand on his knees.

"Klaus will take good care of you. He can show you the world." Tyler says leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of her head and she just looks at him incredulously as he became a walking figure creating distance. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Klaus quickly look away and stare at the ground.

* * *

AN: I apologize for taking ages to update this story. It seems to be getting longer than I expected. Anyways here is the latest chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Take care x


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the late update, was being stuck in a rut with this story I mean i know where I am going with it its just actually putting it in words. Freaking rocket science yo. Anyways, here's the update :) Hope you enjoy it! *Also a special note I forgot to add was that the song Caroline sings I am aware that it is WELL past the war, but I don't know any songs from 1940...so I used the beatles song...Sorry - THank you Freya for pointing that out and making me realize that I forgot to add that note :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"The closest base is five miles north of this city. The captain had assured a safe arrival for us and has prepared any medicine needed for treatment." Finn said making his way down the fort.

"That is perfect we can leave tomorrow at dawn and arrive at night or even earlier." Josephine said holding up the tent for Stefan.

"Where are Kol and Damon?" Finn asked.

"They went to fire wood." Caroline replied.

"Alone? Together? Anyone else think that is a bad idea?" Finn noted and then everyone shared the same worried look as Finn, "Don't bother, I'll go and get them." Finn interjected before anyone would volunteer (unwillingly) to accompany the rebellious duo.

"You know who Kol and Damon remind me of?" Matt asked.

"Enlighten me." Caroline said

"The terrorizing twins Bob and Bill Brown."

"The BB twins! Of course!" Caroline exclaimed accompanied by her laughing.

From a distance, Tyler watched as the two siblings rekindled their relationship. As Tyler watched Caroline's face being graced by her radiant smiles and listening to her infectious laughing escaping those lush pink lips and to finally see a rosy hue return to her pale flawless skin. To watch Matt wrap his arms around Caroline endearingly made Tyler feel nostalgic for the times when he was the _one_ for Caroline…a time before all of this monstrosity.

"Mate mind helping me out with this." A voice said bringing Tyler back to reality.

"Right sorry." Tyler turned around, "You've got to be kidding me." Tyler muttered before letting out an exasperated groan when he noticed that in the other end of the tent, that the person asking for his help was none other than…

"Klaus." Tyler said bitterly grabbing the end of the tent out of his hand, "Just my luck." He added.

"I'm not exactly jumping for joy standing right next to you." Klaus commented.

"Whatever, we can go through this without having to talk to each other." Tyler said.

For the rest of the process, Tyler and Klaus remained in a heavy silence that was suffocating them. Every now and then, they would exchange bitter glares to each other feeding into the tense moment. However, their silence was interrupted by Caroline's harmonious voice as she is calling after Matt and chasing him around like they were children playing on the streets.

It was like their antics triggered a series of memories playing in Tyler's mind. Memories of Matt and Tyler as children playing baseball or memories of when Tyler and Matt would refuse to let 6 year old Caroline play along with them. Looking away, Klaus noticed the nostalgia dripping written across Tyler's face before he slowly casted his head down.

"If you hurt her, in any way," Tyler's grip on the tent sheet tightened and his whole body tensed, "I will shoot you in the head without a second thought." Tyler's head shot up and sent Klaus a death glare. Due to the blackness of the night and the low gleam of fire, Tyler's caramel brown eyes showed tinges of yellow when he was glaring at Klaus. Klaus studied Tyler's protective stance before breaking into his trade-mark half smile smirk.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asked coldly when he heard Klaus let out a scoff.

"That you are a simpleton. That your undeveloped mind could for a second believe that I would harm Caroline." Klaus said darkly jutting his chin up slightly, glaring at Tyler with his glowing blue eyes.

"They're back with the fire wood. Also are you guys having any trouble putting up the tent since you guys…are taking…a while…" Caroline intervened before staring confusingly between the two men silently fighting a war with each other.

"Did something happen?" Caroline asked and both of their gazes fell on her as their expressions softened.

"Of course not. We're the best of buds." Tyler said with his voice dripping with sarcasm and Caroline took notice of it.

"We're just bonding." Klaus quipped.

"You two are weird. Kol, Damon and Finn came back with the fire wood. Go help them out me and Matt will put up this tent." Caroline said.

"Now how much of a gentleman would I be if I made you put up this tent love?" Klaus said and Tyler rolled his eyes at his statement.

"Hey it's cool. Caroline and I are campers we've been putting up tents since we've learnt to walk. We'll get it done in a jiffy." Matt interjected throwing his arms around Caroline's shoulders.

"Well then that's that. Let's go." Tyler said dropping the sheets onto the ground.

"I'll see you at the camp fire love." Klaus said patting Caroline's head before walking off.

"I don't think you've noticed but, you've started a war Caroline." Matt commented causing Caroline to shove him back.

"Shut up and pick up that end." Caroline said.

* * *

They were all sitting around the camp fire, trading stories and exchanging laughter. The aura around them ignited brighter than the camp fire and lighter than a feather – a novelty to them all during the dark times of war. Natalie had dragged Josephine and Caroline to dance with her around the warm fire, as they twirled around the men stared at them in awe while sharing their enticing stories with each other. Before they knew it, they all broke out into a song before practically dying of laughter.

"Caroline has a beautiful voice!" Matt interjected causing Caroline to stop dancing to glare at Matt.

"Ah right I remember that night in camp when she sang to the kids." Tyler said.

"Maybe you should sin—" Caroline threw herself at Matt to silence him and all that was heard was a yelp escaping from Matt.

"Caroline!" Stefan cried out pulling her off.

"Not a big fan of singing I see." Damon commented.

"What gave that away Sherlock?" Caroline retorted.

"She gets nervous." Matt stated rubbing the dirt off his uniform.

"Though you remember that one time at Gary's?" Tyler interjected.

"Oh right what was it that you sang? Blackbird." Matt said.

"Oh blondie at least sing that song ain't that hard." Damon said.

"I'm going to bed." Caroline said abruptly before standing up and walking away.

Caroline walked up to her tent before glancing over her shoulders to notice that the comrades were still bonding around the camp fire. She passed her tent and made her way up the rocky stairs of the broken fort and stopped her tracks in the room at the very top. Tonight was a full moon, the moon light illuminated the night sky and the thousands of stars shimmer brightly. The landscape was scraped with the ominous silver lighting and nature's color evaporated under the night sky, yet Caroline couldn't tear her eyes away.

"You know love, your tent is a few meters off from here. Didn't think your navigational skills were that bad." Caroline swiftly turned around not realizing Klaus standing there with his hand behind his back and his face was graced with an obnoxious smirk that she learned to adore. His presence reeled her back into the world and she was still questioning if this new found realization was a blessing or a curse.

"You know it would be lovely to hear to sing once." Klaus said walking up beside her. They fell into momentarily silence when Caroline realized she was practically gawking at this Adonis replication as Klaus stood underneath the moon and all of his natural features enhanced. She quickly snapped out of the daze and inwardly curse at herself before turning to the landscape, she could almost feel his _damn_ arrogant smirk that her fist so happened wanted to punch off.

"Well don't hold your breath. I ain't singing for you or anyone anytime soon." Caroline said.

"Even if this may be the last time we are together." Klaus said and Caroline quickly turned to face him with horrified widened eyes and he saw her eyes clear as day glistening with a silvery tinge to the original topaz color.

"Don't say that." Caroline said breathlessly and she heard a small scoff escaping his lips that pulled at her heartstrings.

"It is a wonder how such a girl like you who has been through so much can remain so—"

"Optimistic?" Caroline intervened.

"Delirious." Klaus corrected her, staring at her intently, "What do you think is going to happen once we get to the base?" Klaus asked, afraid of the answer himself but he would never admit it to her more specifically to himself.

"I uh…I've been transferred back to the US, at Pearl Harbor." Caroline said softly.

"And I'm going to have to stay here in France till this war ends…if it ever ends for that matter." Klaus muttered the last bit.

"It will…" Caroline replied

"What do you want Caroline? Tell me about your hopes, your dreams…everything you want in life." Klaus voice dropped into a seductive whisper sending chills down Caroline's spine, "Do you want children? A family? The whole white picket fence dream." A sad smile fell upon Caroline's face before looking up at Klaus and he saw the flash of hurt whip across her face drenched in regret.

"I do…but I can't have that." She said as tears whelmed in the corner of her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"I can't have children." Silence engulfed them as Klaus remained shell shock by her response and it was Caroline who broke the silence, "I want to be a journalist but at this age and time men are still narrow minded and for a woman to become a journalist is laughed upon." Caroline said.

"I think you would make a magnificent journalist."

"I know." Caroline chimed making them both laugh.

"You know you can do it right?" Caroline simply shrugged at him.

"What do you want Klaus? After all of this, what does the future have in store for you?" Caroline asked.

"My father does real estate so I'm going to do architecture for his company."

"Wow, you seem to have everything then." Caroline commented.

"Not everything." Klaus said slipping his cold hands through her hair and cupping her face.

"What are we doing Klaus?" Caroline said breathlessly as she leaned into his touch.

"How about…" Klaus started, taking a thick blanket from behind and wrapping it around her shoulder and holding tightly on the hem, "We forget about that and just live in the present?" Klaus asked closing into her. Her senses were assaulted by his sudden close proximity – the rush of the winter woods scent, the electricity running through her at his simple touch and the sound of his shallow breathing followed by the pitter patter of his heart. She nodded softly before his lips fell onto hers.

It started slow and sensual but climaxed to a heated passionate kiss as their tongues danced around each other erotically. She moaned into his mouth when his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. He pushed her back against the stony walls before travelling his kisses across her jaw line. Her head leaned back while his kisses trailed down her neck and his hands explored her every curve while her dainty fingers curled around his blonde hair. He pulled her up while her legs wrapped around his waist and turns her around before sliding to the floor so she was straddling him.

They played the heat game of tugging and shoving and they went at the same rhythm as if already in synchronization. The way he moved inside of her caused a sensation eruption of pleasure in the pit of her stomach and her soft alluring moans was sweet music to his ears sending him to an edge. They reached a mutual climax and fell into each others' arms. Their bare bodies were entangled underneath the blanket and she was drawing small circles on his chest.

"Sing for me." Klaus said softly while his fingers played with her golden hair after a moment of nothing but the eerie winter air passing through the room, Klaus was convinced she won't see till he heard the intake of air and her fingers tapped softly on his chest.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise__  
__Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see all your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free__  
__Blackbird fly, blackbird fly into the light of the dark black night"_

Her angelic voice placed him into a serene trance making him feel at peace. He felt the soft vibrations of her voice on his chest and wondered if she could hear his heart beating for you, "That's all you're getting from me." Caroline said feeling her smile on his bare skin.

"And that was more than enough." Klaus said.

* * *

They've been walking for hours and their feet were throbbing with pain through the ice but none of them showed a single frown because their spirits were higher than ever before. Natalie was singing and dancing around them as she dragged and pleaded for Caroline to sing alone causing a smile to split across Klaus' face. Natalie ran ahead followed by Caroline and the others kept at their pace since none of them were in a rush because for the first time since their journey, the weather was miraculously pleasant. Clear blue skies, warm sun and a soft breeze.

"Natalie!" Caroline shout out, "Stop running dear girl. We cannot get separated go back to Josephine." Caroline said pushing a reluctant Natalie. When Caroline took a step forward she heard a soft click. Realization hit her when she looked down and horror struck through her body like lightening as her heart plummeted to the ground.

"Caroline—"

"Stop Matt!" Caroline yelled, "All of you stop right there!" She shouted louder and they all did as she said but remained staring at her in puzzlement.

"There are landmines here." Caroline said and Matt stared at her in horror.

"Are you…" Matt asked terrified to complete the question as his hands start to tremble in fear when he saw his little sister nod her head.

"Yeah, I'm standing on a landmine right now." Caroline said.


	9. Chapter 9

****AN: I've been good with my updates for this story. I hope this chapter is alright and I hope you all enjoy it. Anyways, sorry for the cliff hangers it's just so hard not to put them in :P. So thank you all for reviewing and following this story, my heart shatters in little pieces with feels and sent to you all! So here we go

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_Yeah, I'm standing on a landmine right now."_

Matt's heart dropped and his whole body and mind froze. His little sister, the one girl he solemnly swore that he would protect, was standing still on top of a device that could kill her instantaneously by one single movement. He stared at Caroline's unusual calm state in bewilderment as her head casted to the ground and surveyed her surroundings. A thousand of thoughts at once rushed through Matt's mind but none came close to being comprehendible or remotely useful to save his sister.

"Caroline pl – please don't move." Matt said his voice shakier than he anticipated. He cleared his throat and shook the pessimistic thoughts out of his mind. He _needed_ to be strong for her because he knew he could see it in her frightened blue eyes, that deep down inside she is rotting with fear.

"Just stay there and do not move we'll find a heavy rock and place it on top of the device." Matt said

"Matt…" Caroline breathed out.

"I know Caroline. I know." Matt said softly. He knew she was scared, he knew she didn't want to die and he knew she was begging him with her broken voice to help her out of this situation.

"We don't know where the other landmines are though Matt. What if we end up stepping on one and don't even notice." Stefan said scanning the premises.

"The explosion can radiate widely, we should bring the others to a safe zone." Elijah interjected backing away with the other travelers. Watching the others back away and staring at Caroline with pity struck a cold fear through her erratic heart.

"We'll get you out of this Caroline." Klaus reassured and she nodded softly.

"Someone please help me find a God damn rock!" Matt shouted out already scavenging through the fields. The men scattered around leaving Caroline standing alone while she tried to keep stance still and avoid trembling vigorously.

"Caroline." A soft voice graced her back into the world. Looking up, her whole body was submerged into a fantastical place through his ocean blue eyes. A small shadow of a smile formed on and her face.

"Klaus."

"You are going to be safe. We will figure this out. Do you understand me?" Klaus said reassuringly.

"Thank you." She breathed out.

"Close your eyes." He said after noticing her hands shaking ferociously and her breathing became ragged. She looked at him confusingly but nonetheless listened to him and closed her eyes.

"Now imagine love. Living in New York City where your dreams of being a journalist came true. You have your own desk and you are writing the best articles. People adore you Caroline. You are walking down the street and you see the news paper's headlines is _your_ article, front page in bold. Now imagine my arms wrapping around your waist from behind, surprising you and placing a kiss on your cheeks and me whispering softly into your ears, '_congratulations sweetheart_'." Her breathing calmed and her hands started to tremble less. Her shoulders dropped and her muscles relaxed as she imagined every detail of his words.

"We found one!" Matt yelled snapping Caroline out of her daze. She watched as her brother (with difficulty) carried the large rock towards Caroline. Before he could proceed, Tyler grabbed Matt by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Let me take the rock to her." Tyler said.

"Are you seriously trying to win her over like that? Now?" Matt asked incredulously.

"She just got you back. If things go wrong and you're not there anymore imagine how she's going to be." Tyler argued.

"Look I am her brother –"

"Will somebody please just take the bloody rock to her?" Klaus bellowed.

"I'm taking it." Matt said strongly before shrugging Tyler' hand off his shoulder.

Matt cautiously walked over towards Caroline, hoping to avoid any unnecessary steps on any other landmines, "Look at me Caroline. Look at me." Matt demanded. Step after step, Caroline held her breath, praying that her brother would not fall into the same fate as she did. Eventually they were face to face and he heard her let out such a heavy breath it was like she held onto it for eternity.

"Care. Look up." Matt said and a nostalgic expression softens her features. She stared up to the sky and remembered the times whenever she scraped her knees or was being yelled at how Matt would tell her to look up to the skies as he would treat her wounds with kind words to soften the blow.

"You are strong Caroline." She heard him say softly, "You are an amazing writer and you will go far. You are my number _one_ girl." He said as he lowers himself down and placed the rock on the landmine. He quickly stood up and wrapped his hands around Caroline's, "Care…" She glanced down and looked into his familiar blue eyes.

"Remember that time when we were playing in the park? Freddie Redman kept pulling at your piggy tails because he liked you? But you tacked him instead and I pulled you out kicking and scream and we fell into the mud." Matt said.

"Yes."

"Think about that." Matt said. His grip travelled up to her elbow and tightened into an iron vise as she grabbed onto Matt's arm like a lifeline. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale._ She felt the initial tug on her arm. He pulled her away as strong as he could muster up and shoved her aside. Their bodies fell to the dirt ground in front of Tyler and Klaus' feet. They all held their breath while Matt had his arms protectively wrapped around Caroline. _One_. Their eyes were closed. _Two_. Matt's arms tightened around Caroline. _Three._ A heart beat passed…and _nothing_.

No explosion.

They all let out their held breathes and Matt's head falls back and his embrace loosened, "Fuck." Caroline muttered through Matt's uniform and he let out a chuckle. They sat back up staring at each other for a moment before breaking out laughing. But Caroline's laughing died out when tears over flowed her eyes and Matt pulled her back into an embrace.

"It's okay Caroline. You are safe."

Klaus kneeled down and stroked Caroline's hair hoping to calm her down before taking her hand. She squeezed his hand and he remained by her side in comfort. The other travelers emerged from the back ground and all sighed in relief when they saw Caroline was safe.

"That was one bloody hell of suspense." Kol commented.

"Maybe we should go around this field." Elijah said and Caroline started to laugh again as Matt pulled her back onto her feet.

"I was kind of enjoying the break from walking." Caroline quipped.

* * *

They all walked towards the base but it was oddly enveloped in grey smog. They believed it was the smoke mixing with the winter mist but as they inched closer towards the base horror struck their hearts. Bloody bodies were scattered on the ground and the torn tents collapsed and if you listen very closely and when everything is dead silent, you could hear their pleading screams. Caroline vacantly wondered around the base and stopped when she saw a line of soldiers with their hands tied back and they were on their knees. They were humming a sweet tune and glancing away Caroline noticed a row of Nazi soldiers holding onto gun, pointing at the humming soldiers.

"Any last words?" A Nazi soldier asked. One brave comrade rose his head and stared at them dead straight in their eyes with a cold gaze.

"We will die with honor. Every last Nazi will perish in lowest rings of hell with their dignity and pride stripped away." He sneered.

_Bang_. And their bodies all drop to the ground as the bullets entered their bodies. Caroline's gasp was muffled by a hand and an arm that pulled her away from the scene. She struggled under the constraint but heard a soothing shushing in her ear.

"It's okay it's me your safe." Klaus whispered and Caroline's body relaxed.

"Take Natalie and Josephine and get out of here." He turned her around and stared at her intently, "Do you understand me?" He asked sternly and she nodded.

"Be careful." She said softly before running away.

The soldiers had the element of surprise in their artillery. After formatting a plan to ambush the Nazi soldiers without their knowledge, they all scatted to surround the enemy and slowly and cautiously make their way in holding up loaded weaponry. Caroline shoved Josephine and Natalie into a trench and kept them low while pulling out her pistol at the same time. The soldiers were close and ready to fire any second from now, slowly readying their weapons to reduce the clicking sounds.

Elijah gave them the countdown. _1._ Their weapons were up. _2._ They aimed. _3._ There was a clapping. _Click_. Everyone averted their attention at the abrupt applauding coming from one of the Nazi captains. He looked amused as he made his way towards the men still clapping away. As the captain closed into them, they all shared baffled looks between each other.

"That was brilliant played." The captain bellowed, "How easily fooled you are. Well played Finn."

_Click_. Klaus felt a gun being pointed at the back of his head and instantly he dropped his weapon, letting it swing off his shoulders and placed his hands up, "Finn you bloody bastard." Klaus muttered.

"Oh shut up Klaus you're no better." Finn said.

"I'm not a dirty double crossing ass hole." Klaus retorted.

"Finn. What did they offer you?" Elijah interjected.

"Sage." Finn simply replied.

"A girl? You betrayed us for a girl?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"You cannot speak! You finally realized what loving someone is like! You would do _anything_ for her!" Finn yelled furiously, shoving the gun further into Klaus' head. "She's alive Klaus and in their hands…I _need_ her back." Finn's voice started to break and Klaus could tell his hands were shaking from the trembling gun pointed at his head.

"We could've helped." Kol said.

"If you knew…they would've killed her." Finn said.

"Finn…" Elijah said cautiously.

"Don't you understand? If Sage dies…I die!" Finn shouted so loud his voice echoed through the fields. They all casted their heads down at their fallen comrade.

_Bang_. Klaus closed his eyes and prepared himself for the contact but instead through his peripherals he saw Finn's hand shoot pass the side of face the gun shot was aimed at the captain. Opening his eyes, Klaus saw the a bullet hole dead in the middle of the captain's head. Before any of the other Nazi comrades could react a chain of gun shots were heard and instinctively the men duck under.

Like a chorus number, their bodies all dropped in a line. The boys all exchange bewildered looks and Klaus turned around to stare at Finn incredulously, "What the blood hell is going on?"

"Triple crossing… I think." Finn quipped.

"Finn you son of a bitch." Klaus remarked lightly.

"I don't understand what is actually going on. All of these soldiers were what? Collateral damage?" Elijah asked incredulously.

"I contacted them to come here and after that I contacted the base in secret. I told them of the plan so they rounded up a couple of captured Nazi soldiers and acted out this whole base. So everyone that died here were Nazis. I took a handful of our soldiers and told them to wait out during our ambush and listen for _my_ cue. Not Elijah's." Finn explained.

"You conniving little man." Kol said.

"Look who I found." All their heads turned towards Caroline's voice and she was holding onto a disarrayed red head.

"Sage." Finn breathed out.

Sage looked up and wide grin formed on her face. Finn dropped everything and ran up to her, pulling her into a tight embrace and twirling her around. Caroline watched their happy reunion in awe before glancing over to Klaus who was apparently already looking at her. Sage caressed Finn's face before he dipped down and planted a kiss.

"Oh for Christ sake people! Get a room." Damon commented and Finn directed his middle finger at Damon.

"You stupid insolent people!" They heard a hoarse voice yell from behind and it was one of the fallen Nazis who mustered enough strength to pull out a gun and pull the trigger. _Bang_. And the air was filled with an ear piercing scream before the others fired at the Nazi. After the gunshots calmed, the agonizing cry echoed through the plane.

"Finn!" Sage cried out holding onto a falling Finn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Put him up there now!" Caroline demanded as the boys carried a bleeding Finn onto the table. When they placed him up his body curled, wincing at the pain shooting through his body.

"Get me some water and a towel!" Caroline yelled over the panic frenzy around the body, "Everybody get out of the way!" She added pushing through the crowd as they scattered away.

She couldn't stare at his agonized face, she couldn't bring herself to. Caroline wrapped her hair with a cloth before pressing her hands against his wound. An animalistic roar escaped his mouth as his body shriveled up in pain. The boys came back with the water and towel and she set out to clean the wound, the wound that never ceased to gush out blood. She felt a tug at the side of sleeve and turning around Caroline saw a distraught Sage and her green eyes clouded with tears. Sage found forming words difficult as she watched Finn struggle under Caroline's hands.

"Please...please help him please. I'm begging you." Sage pleaded through her sobbing.

"Sage…I'm just a nurse…I'm not a doctor." Caroline said her voice shakier than anticipated and she could see Sage verging to a breakdown.

"You've worked with doctors…you must've picked some things up…please…anything would do just _please_ save his life." Sage's grip on Caroline's sleeve tightened so much Caroline thought she would rip it off. Her heart and logic were at a civil war against each other as her mind raced through the procedures she had witnessed. Caroline was conflicted beyond comprehension, she was a mere nurse one small mistake and Finn would die in _her_ hands –…_I can't do it…I just can't…it's impossible I'm a nurse not a doctor…I can't_.

"I'll do it…" Were the words that escaped Caroline's mouth breathlessly, words that came out rebelliously against her mind. But Sage's wide teary grin eased the pressure that was crushing down on Caroline's shoulder a little, "Sage wait outside." Caroline said softly and Sage nodded furiously before storming out.

"I want everybody out but Kol I need your alcohol now, Elijah and Klaus I need you to press down on Finn's arms and legs do not make him move and find something for him to bite on. Stefan I need your blade and knives and get me magnets from Finn's communication kit and Damon get me your lighter and a sewing kit. Please." Caroline ordered.

They all scattered off to do their designated tasks while Elijah and Klaus held down on Finn's arms and legs as strong as their strength can after placing a rolled up towel into Finn's mouth. Klaus noticed the frantic heaving of Caroline's chest and the panic that flashed through her eyes and her hands started to tremble as she clutched onto her hands tightly to ease the shaking. Klaus removed a hand and placed it gently on Caroline.

"You can do it sweet heart." He whispered.

"Can I really? I'm a nurse Klaus…_a nurse_!" Caroline said.

"Doesn't define who you are. You're Caroline Forbes and I know _she_ can do it because I believe in you." Klaus said.

Stefan, Damon and Kol stormed in with their items and settled them onto the table, "Help Klaus and Elijah hold Finn down I can't have him moving an inch." Caroline said before picking up the magnet.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked.

"I need to find the bullet before cutting it out."

"You're going to cut it out?" Elijah repeated incredulously.

"I don't have any other choice…I'm so sorry Finn." Caroline said before hovering the magnet over his wound.

"_****_**!**"

They all could hear his ear piercing muffled scream throughout the plane as they stood silently in front of the tent waiting for results. Sage dug her feet deeper down onto the ground every time she heard Finn's cry and soon enough her feet was six feet under. His comrades closed their eyes and looked away as they watched their fellow brother squirm and cry out in pain under the blade. Every movement he made could be felt under their iron vise of a grip.

His agonizing screams shattered Sage's heart and if she closed her eyes tight enough and focused…she could almost hear the shattering sound like a glass plummeting to the ground. But all she saw was _red_. The next cry took her by surprised because he sounded so weak and out of energy and she feared for the worst when she heard the screams get quieter.

Finn struggled to keep still or to prevent the guttural cries escaping his throat. The sheer feeling of the cold blade cutting deep through his flesh or the feeling of the metal bullet moving through his organs sent a shot of excruciating pain through every nerve of his body. It all stopped when he heard the clicking sound of the bullet falling into the metal bowl and heard the soft relieved sigh Caroline released.

"Just a little bit longer Finn come on stay with me." Caroline shouted.

But he lost too much blood already and he could feel his body get colder. His senses were numbed as Caroline stabbed the needle through his flesh, he barely felt it and he barely heard him screaming for him. It didn't take long till Sage stormed in with a horrific expression and her hand covering her mouth and tears flooding her emerald green eyes. It was the last scene Finn saw before he fell into darkness.

"Finn!" Sage screamed out.

* * *

Caroline waited in the hall, straightening out her navy dress as she fumbled with the hem of her jacket nervously. Patient was never a word associated with her and she tapped her feet before pacing around the ward for a while before she heard the rushed footsteps down the hall. Turning around she saw Sage sprinting towards her before bombarding her with an embrace. Caroline was stuck in her tight constrict barely breathing.

"Thank you so much." Sage said.

"It wasn't all my doing Sage." Caroline said.

"I wouldn't say that for sure." A man's raspy voice was heard from behind and he walked past her placing his arm around Sage's waist. The bandage wrapped around his torso had blood stained blotches but and his skin was paler than usual but nonetheless he gave Caroline a Cheshire smile.

"Finn…I'm glad to see you up and moving. Had us going there for the past week." Caroline said.

"Yeah well the doctors decided to wait a while before letting me out on the world." Finn quipped.

"Damn they should've waited a little longer." Caroline joked and the two laughed light heartedly.

"But in all seriousness…thank you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. The doctor said if you didn't pull out the bullet and stitched me up I would've been dead for sure." Finn said sincerely before pulling Caroline into a warm embrace, "Good luck in Pearl harbor. You will be missed."

"They swooped down and saved you Finn." Caroline said wrapping her arms around him, "It wasn't all me."

"You should give yourself a little credit love." Finn said before pulling away, "You did good." He added.

"Yeah well. Don't get shot again because I ain't ever going through that again." Caroline said jokingly.

"At least I didn't step on a land mine." Finn remarked.

"Oh you clever son of a gun. Go. You and Sage have dinner plans last I heard." Caroline said but before they walked off too far, Caroline grabbed Finn's shirt and pulled him back.

"By the way. Good luck on the proposal." Caroline whispered.

"How'd you know?" Finn asked.

"I do now."

"Oh you clever son of a gun." Finn mocked before walking away.

Caroline's heels clicked against the pristine tiled floors and her footsteps echoed through the hallways as she made her way to the door. She heard a screeching sound from behind and noticed Kol and Elijah walking up towards her. Caroline stopped her tracks and turned, waiting for them with a graceful smile.

"Boys."

"Were you going to leave without saying good bye? Rather hurt there." Kol stated.

"You know. We may not know you very well but thanks to Klaus' incessant ranting about you I feel like we do. Also after saving Finn's life…we wanted to see you off and wish you good luck in Pearl Harbor." Elijah explained.

"So have a safe trip," Kol said pulling at her hand before placing a kiss on the corner of her lip, "and good luck." He added placing another kiss at the other side. Caroline stared at him, god smack by his actions and he remained standing there with a victorious arrogant smirk.

"Klaus is going to hurt you." Elijah murmured.

"He won't know correct?" Kol asked and much to their surprise Caroline burst out laughing. She jumped on both men and hugged them simultaneously.

"You be safe promise?" Caroline asked.

"Of course." Elijah said.

Caroline pulled apart from the two men and continued her journey down the long corridor waving farewell to the boys. Unbeknownst to her, the American soldiers and the French siblings were leaned against the walls waiting for her, "We came to say good bye." Natalie said sweetly before barging into Caroline and squeezing her tightly.

"Be safe Caroline." Josephine said giving Caroline an endearing kiss on her cheek.

"You too."

"Hey Blondie do me a favor and lighten up when you get back? You deserve a little sun." Damon interjected.

"Do me a favor you and everybody else?" Caroline asked as they all stared at her.

"Come back." She said with a sad smile.

"Haven't you heard? We're quite invincible. Some say we are even _supernatural_." Stefan said. They all came in for a group hug, squishing Caroling in the middle of them all and when they released her, she walked up toward Matt before jumping on him.

"Please, please, come back home to me Matt. Please." She pleaded and he stroked her hair trying to soothe her.

"I promise Caroline I'll come back." Matt said, "Now go. Someone's been waiting for you outside and I'll see you back home Care bear." Matt added pushing her out of the door.

Stood in the cold, leaning against the lamp post was Klaus with his arms crossed and waiting for Caroline to exit the building. The whole time she walked down the stairs and made her way towards him the two never strayed away from each others' eyes. Now they were face to face and her hands snuck up to caress his rugged face while his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey fly boy want to do something for me?" Caroline asked breaking the silence.

"Anything."

"Come back safe, please. Don't do anything brash or stupid. Don't piss the wrong people off…don't be a hero," Her voice cracked a little so she cleared her throat but deemed futile when her voice continued to sound broken, "Just don't die please. I want…I _need_ you back, just come back home to me." Caroline pleaded as the tears finally came rolling down her cheeks.

"I always will Caroline." Klaus said. One final moment, he drove in and placed his lips over hers. He tasted their _last_ kiss and it had a bittersweet aftertaste. The car pulled up in front of them and reluctantly they pulled apart but remained holding hands till the final touch of their fingers. He watched her figure fading into the fog and she glanced over her shoulder giving him a faint smile and a weak wave before disappearing into the car.

The way his heart beat played a broken tune was the sorrowful ballad of an unfortunate soul who was stripped away from love. His blood rushed through his hollow body and his mind was numbed by their memories. All of this would leave a man broken, but it left Klaus grinning because _one day, __in a year or even more_ he will come back to her. It was an eternal silent promise.

* * *

AN: Updated check! I hope you all liked this chapter. I apologize for such melancholic chapters and next chapter will be the last and I promise will be happier...or will it :) muwahahaha. Anyways, till next time beautiful people!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The war ended.

The streets were filled with joy and people celebrating like it were their last day. Their hearts burst out in happiness as their shrilling delighted cries echoed through the streets. In particular, Caroline's heart was occupied by a blonde British soldier whose arms belonged wrapped around her the way his mere existence wrapped around her beating heart.

It started as a hobby to preoccupy her mind. Her fingers ghost over the typewriter and her empty apartment would be filled with clicking sounds. What started as a hobby became her job. As the papers started to stack beside her she decided to put them into use. Surprisingly, they hired her, needed a _woman's touch_ in their company. The work feed into her distraction or a façade of one because every article she had created became another letter to _him_, down to every single word even to down to a punctuation. She would imagine him reading the article wearing that arrogant smirk of his ready to tell her '_I told you so_'.

As a year elapsed he never showed up. She'd like to believe that maybe he couldn't make it all the way to America. Another year goes by and passes and maybe _just maybe_ he needed to recover from the horror of war because she herself was still in the process of recovering from her journey to hell. Yet again another year passes and no word of him and she fears for the worst, _his death_. For months she refused to even linger on the thought for more than a mere second and denial became her best friend.

"Caroline, you have mail." Bonnie said walking past Caroline's work desk in their shared apartment and dropping the letter.

"Who's it from?" Elena asked putting her head to rest on her hand that was adorned with a flawless ring wrapped around her delicate slim finger.

"It's from Finn," Bonnie stopped her tracks and sat next to Elena to listen in, "It's an invitation to his wedding next week."

"Are you going to go?" Elena asked.

"I don't know if Mr. Dawson would give me time off." Caroline said.

"I'm sure he'd understand." Bonnie said.

"But all the way in London? I don't know if I can even afford that. Maybe I can just write him a letter." Caroline suggested.

"It's the thought that counts." Elena commented.

"I say you should go and see if Klaus is alive." Bonnie blurted out.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried immediately averting to Caroline who already had her head casted down.

"I'm sorry. That came out the wrong way." Bonnie said and Caroline folded the paper gently showing her friends a small sad smile.

"It's been three years. I don't know, maybe it's time to move on." Caroline said fiddling with the letter.

"Since when did Caroline Forbes give up?" Bonnie asked astounded by Caroline's sudden change of view.

"Since Caroline Forbes' heart gave up." Caroline said softly before abruptly standing up and leaving.

Caroline settled herself down in her desk and laid a blank piece of paper in front of her and grazed her pen lightly over the paper, "I guess it should start with Dear Finn."

"_Dear Finn," _Sage wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on Finn's shoulders to be able to get the view of Caroline's letter.

"She couldn't make it huh?" Sage said.

"Sadly no, but she wrote a letter." Finn said.

"What does it say?" Sage asked and Finn cleared his throat.

"_Dear Finn, congratulations on the wedding and everything else. I am happy to hear that you and Sage finally found your happily ever after. It saddens me to know that I cannot be there and celebrate this momentous day in your life and I am truly sorry for it but due to work and finance I am unable to make it. I hope everybody there is safe and sound and that everyone will make it to your wedding. The Salvatore brothers and Elena and Bonnie are safe as is Tyler so here's hoping that everyone is living happily back in England. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my wedding gift, best of lucks to you all, love…" _

"Caroline." Sage said before walking over to the table and opening the parcel. Finn heard Sage snicker before awing at the gift.

"What is it?" Finn asked. Sage turned around and showed Finn a small cream blanket fit for a baby with the words carefully embroidered in the corner, '_bulletproof'_. Finn cracked a Cheshire grin before feeling the soft texture of the cloth between his fingers.

"Well isn't she just a smart ass." Finn commented.

"You should write to her back." Sage said.

"Write to who?" Kol interjected plopping himself onto the couch.

"Where did you come from?" Finn asked staring at Kol incredulously.

"He came with me. It's your stag night mate." Elijah said and Finn can almost feel Sage rolling her eyes at them.

"Oh right, you're going to have to give me a few moments I need to reply to this letter." Finn said holding up the piece of paper.

"Is it from Caroline?" Elijah asked.

"How'd you know?" Finn said confusingly.

"She sent on to me too." Kol said, "Damn it, I thought I was special." Kol muttered.

"You always think you are special Kol." Sage remarked.

"Guilty." Kol chirped.

"Yes she mentioned a lot about _everyone_ being safe." Elijah said.

"She's not very subtle about wanting to know about his whereabouts." Finn said.

"Have you?" Elijah asked.

"Not since France." Finn replied.

"Go on. Write your bloody letter, we don't got all day you know?" Kol urged.

* * *

"Don't know his whereabouts…" Caroline breathed out. There it goes again, her heart viciously beating out of her chest in a lost rhythm. She crumbled the paper under her curling hand and hurled it across the room emitting out a long exasperated scream. Bonnie stormed in and watched as her friend wrecked havoc across the room like a tornado passing by. Soon, she tires and collapsed onto the ground gripping tightly on her blush pink dress letting the tears uncontrollably escape her eyes. Bonnie pulled Caroline into an embrace and stroked her blonde hair.

The next few weeks were spent with Caroline crawling up into her bed and dying a little leaving wet stains on her pillows and the letters from Klaus would be sprawled across the room. Every night she would cry herself to sleep, drowning her sorrows into her plush pillow whilst gripping to some of the letters like a lifeline. And every night, Bonnie would make a late night appearance and clean Caroline up stacking all the letters right next to Caroline. Caroline would walk around going unnoticed almost adapting to an undead appearance. Her once bubbly presence dissolved into being a ghost, leaving a trail of worried whispers and pitiful gazes at her deep despair.

The next few months grew easier for Caroline as she accepted his absence. She learned to smile again and to even laugh, finally resonating the light she was well known to possess albeit was a weak ray but had an immense impact on her well being. She enjoyed her youth more and went dancing and sang through the crowded streets, slowly but surely, she started to reform the person she once was because as the months passed, her heart started to hurt a little less and the nights when she would cry herself to sleep became scarce. Then goes by another year and she's not completely numb anymore, finally accepting the world outside with open arms. Already, they are yet counting down the seconds till the hand stroke 12. It was her last New Years in Virginia before she moved to New York and that was when she finally got her escape route out of this small town life.

New York City changed her.

Her first day, she felt like Alice being thrown down the rabbit hole and _down_, _down_, she goes, descending into a city of life, light and art in every shape and form exploding in front of her face all in a blink of an eye. But in a heartbeat, her life gained another leading man. _Gregory Paulman_. Unfortunately, there were days when they were out when her mind was playing tricks with her heart, reminding her that he did not have golden locks but jet black hair or that he lacked the ocean blue eyes and had dark honey eyes and most of all fell into disadvantage because _Gregory Paulman_ does not have the British accent that would make her heart swoon and her knees weak.

"Are you alright darling?" Gregory said reeling her back into reality.

"Of course, what were you saying?" Caroline asked.

"I was saying that I invited another guest to tonight's dinner." Gregory repeated.

"To our date?" Caroline asked, "Last I checked dates were between two people."

"I know Care I'm sorry but he is a very important client I mean if he can hire our company we'll be—" Caroline interrupted his panicked speech by placing her hand over his and he intertwined his fingers around hers.

"It's fine, don't worry, who is he?" Caroline asked.

"His name is…oh well speak of the devil here he is." He said gesturing forward.

The moment Caroline's head turned to face the client her smile dropped. Suddenly she felt a cold breeze over run through her veins and her heart stopped for a moment. He glanced over to her remaining indifferent at her presence while she was struggling to keep her inner turmoil under control, "Nice to meet you Caroline." _Snap. _She let go of Gregory's hand and gripped her glass before throwing the content onto the guy and she could hear Gregory gasp.

"Caroline!" Gregory cried out but before he could say another word Caroline stormed out of the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry about her she uhm…I don't actually know really. Are you okay Mr. Mikaelson?" Gregory said handing him a napkin.

"Call me Klaus and it's fine." He said taking the napkin to wipe himself.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" Gregory said.

"That would be an understatement."

"What did you do to her?" Gregory asked.

"I let her go." Klaus said.

"I think you should go after her." Gregory said and Klaus stared at him confusingly.

"Are you two not together?"

"Oh Klaus, we're in the 1950's nothing is serious."

"Well then if you will excuse me." Klaus said turning on his heel to walk off.

"Klaus," Gregory called, "I shouldn't stay around should I?"

"I don't know. You know Caroline she's unpredictable."

"I know her enough to know how she looks at you. I'll pay for the bill." Gregory said.

"I'm sorry Gregory I'm sure you're a good guy." Klaus said and Gregory gave him a tenuous smile.

Caroline wrapped her arms around herself as she started to pace furiously in front of the restaurant. _He_ was there standing in front of her after _five_ nightmarish years of yearning for the mere sight of him and there he was remaining _indifferent_, the nerve he had. Due to her incessant mental rant she did not see Klaus walk up behind her and she turned around staring at him dumbfounded.

"Caroline look, I know how this looks—"

"Looks? How about it looks like a guy who I was in _love_ with finally showing up after 5 god damn years Klaus?" Caroline yelled catching the attention of bystanders.

"I need you to listen to me sweetheart."

"Oh no! Oh no! Don't you dare start calling me that! My name is Caroline dammit! Do you remember that? Because it's been a while!"

"Caroline you need to calm down." Klaus said keeping his voice mellow while she practically exploded in front of him.

"Calm? Calm! How can I keep calm? I thought you were dead." The last sentence came out just above a whisper but he heard it loud and clear. Her cracked voice and glistening eyes broke his heart.

"And can you blame me? After the war you were gone for 5 years. No one ever heard from you or even seen you. Why?" Caroline's voice was now at normal volume however was still very shaky, much more than she anticipated.

"I couldn't." Klaus said.

"Couldn't or didn't want to?" Caroline asked.

"Couldn't." Klaus roared causing Caroline to jerk back and he took in a deep breath, "I couldn't. There were family problems that had to be settled. I wrote to you _every day_ for a year, that's 365 letters telling you how empty I am without you around. But _you_ never replied." Klaus explained calmly.

"I never got the letters…" Caroline said clenching onto the hem of her coat's sleeves to prevent her body from trembling.

"I know. Michael kept them...he thought you would be a distraction for me because I am the heir of the company much to his dismay. He died a few months ago and I found my letters to you stacked in his office drawer." Caroline was rendered speechless and remained standing still as he closed the distance between them staring at him with a cryptic expression. How they've longed to touch each others' skin and to be in each others' embrace. It was like they were both lost nomads walking aimlessly around the vast desert and they were each others' oasis. Yet standing there in front of each other, they were so close yet still out of reach.

"But I never stopped following you. I read every article you posted and watched as your success grew. I moved to New York last month and I heard all about how a small town girl made it so big in just a few months. For five years I've been with countless of women—"

"Why are you telling me this?" Caroline asked with her voice drenched with bitter jealousy much to Klaus' amusement.

"Because I'm trying to tell you that I still _love_ you." Klaus said. There it goes, her heart furiously beating out of control as their faces were a breath away and she was sure her cheeks were fiery red by now. Oh how soft her milk skin felt under his callous fingers and how much he yearned to finally run his fingers down her golden curls. He dipped down and kissed those rosy lips tasting the saccharine taste of honey. The fateful kiss rejuvenated each other finally putting the last pieces of their shattered souls together.

"You know this doesn't mean I've forgave you." Caroline said cutting off the kiss.

"I've got nothing but time love." Klaus said.

"How am I going to tell Gregory?" Caroline asked.

"Tell him what?" Klaus questioned.

"That I'm in love with ghost." Caroline quipped and Klaus broke into a rare wide grin before picking Caroline up and twirling around as the streets echoed with her harmonious laugh.

* * *

There it is, protruding out of the ground two intricately designed grave stones engraved with the names Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline F. Mikaelson. In life and in death they are side by side and as if to commemorate the fact that they were soul mates, their epitaph completed each other. A small hand grazed over the engravings of both epitaphs, "Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away…and this is both an art and a fortunate accident." The tall man with mud brown hair and green eyes filled with admiration read out to the little girl who is gazing at the gravestones in amazement with her sheer blue eyes.

"So that's the story of them." She said.

"Yes sweetheart my parents were quite the epic bunch." The man said kneeling down next to his daughter.

"Daddy, was that the end?" The little asked sweetly and the man chuckled.

"Oh no Carol, it was just the beginning." He said.

**"Love knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. Love still stands when all else has fallen."**

* * *

**an: **I want to thank all of you who has followed this story and I want to give you all my up most gratitude, I appreciate your dedication so much words could not explain it. Well this is the end of this story and I hope it has the happy ending you all wanted. Also a note, Klaus and Caroline's epitaph is a quote from Captain Corelli's Mandolin which I urge you all to read because it is beautifully written, the story line will blow your mind away and a heart breaking romance, the novel has it all from romance to comedy to drama, will definitely leave you in tears also it was the inspiration to this story! Anyways, I'm off but it will not be the last of me so get ready :) haha. Take care y'all, lots of love mwah


End file.
